Vie retrouvée
by magiemaguy
Summary: Le père de Belle, Moe, passe un marché avec Rumpelstiltskin. Celui-ci veut en échange la petite fille qui pousse dans le ventre de Millie, la femme de Moe. Ce nouveau né, qui n'est autre que Belle, est bien plus qu'un lot pour Rumpelstiltskin. Mais le sort noir propagé par Régina va compliquer un peu les choses...
1. Chapter 1

Il était une fois dans la foret enchantée, la deuxième guerre des hommes contre les ogres. Moe French, gouverneur d un petit village, ne savait plus comment agir avec ses soldats, les ogres étaient vraiment forts et nombreux. La femme du gouverneur, Millie, était enceinte, elle en était plus qu a une semaine de sa grossesse et avait très peur pour son enfant.

-Il faut que cette guerre cesse mon époux!  
-Je sais, mais je n ai pas la solution...Je suis vraiment un piètre leader!  
-Les ogres sont nombreux tu n y es pour rien.

Moe fit les 100 pas dans la plus grande pièce de son château.

-Je n ai pas le choix...il va falloir que je demande de l aide a la personne la plus méprisable qui soit!  
-Qui donc?  
-Le Ténébreux!

A ce mot, son épouse se figea et fut pétrifiée sur place

-En faut-il vraiment en arriver la?  
-Je ne vois pas d autre solution, je dois invoquer Rumpelstiltskin immédiatement  
-Besoin de mon aide?

Ils se retournèrent sur la chaise ou le Ténébreux venait d apparaître. Il n était certes pas bien grand, mais il était imposant de par son apparence et ses pouvoirs magique.

-Pardon de vous avoir dérangé Ténébreux.  
-Oh ce n est rien, je n avais rien affaire...alors que voulez-vous me demander?  
-Je veux gagner la bataille contre les ogres.  
-Niahahha rien que ça, mais vous devez sans doute savoir qu avec moi rien n est gratuit. Tout se paye très cher.  
-Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voudrez.  
-Ne sois pas aussi sur de toi, quand tu sauras mon prix hihihi  
-Dites moi quel est votre prix  
-Mon prix?...c est elle; dit-il en montrant l épouse du doigt  
-Ma femme?!  
-Naaaaooon pas elle, mais celle qui grandit dans son ventre!; dit-il en s approchant  
-Ne touchez pas a mon bébé espèce de monstre!  
-J attendrais sa venue au monde, je ne vais pas vous l arracher de votre ventre je ne suis pas si cruel!  
-Nous n accepterons jamais votre marché!  
-Alors...bonne défaite!; dit le Ténébreux en tournant les talon  
-Non attendez! Laissez nous du temps pour réfléchir.  
-Sachez qu une fois le contrat signé il ne sera pas défait. On ne rompt pas un contrat avec moi. Vous avez jusqu a ce soir pour me donner votre réponse.

Rumpelstiltskin s en alla dans un nuage de fumée mauve. Millie mit ses mains sur son visage. Que fallait-il faire? Jusqu au soir ils en discutèrent, Moe essaya de convaincre Millie que d accepter l'offre de Rumpel était judicieux mais qu il n allait pas en rester la.

-Mais tu es fou Moe?! Tromper le Ténébreux!  
-Il n aura pas notre petite Belle! Je ferai en sorte de te cacher.  
-Mais comment?!  
-La fée bleu...  
-Comment?  
-Elle exauce les vœux et je crois qu en expliquant notre détresse elle comprendra.  
-J espère que ça va marcher, n oublie pas que le Ténébreux est dangereux et puissant.  
-Je te vous protégerez quoi qu il arrive.

Le soir venu, le couple annonça a Rumpel leur décision d accepter son marché.

-Excellent, signez en bas de la page je vous prie; dit-il en faisant apparaître un parchemin

Moe signa et la guerre des ogres cessa a l instant même. Rumpel eut un sourire victorieux.

-On se revoit dans une semaine a la naissance de votre fille.  
-Qu est ce que vous allez lui faire?; pleura Millie  
-Je ne vais pas la manger si c est ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas cannibale non. Ce que j en ferai cela me regarde.

Rumpel s en alla laissant le couple a leur sort.

-Demain soir j irai voir la fée bleu je te le promets.

Comme de juste, le lendemain soir Moe et Millie se rendirent en foret et pria la fée bleu. Elle arriva volant entre les arbres et se mit a la hauteur de la famille French.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider?  
-Fée bleue on vous implore, aidez nous a annuler me contrat que nous avons passé avec le Ténébreux.  
-Malheureusement ma magie n est pas assez puissante pour supprimer une tel chose. En quoi consiste ce contrat?  
-Il veut notre enfant, en échange il a cessé la guerre entre les hommes et les ogres. J ai accepté ce contrat en espérant que je puisse l annuler ou...de cacher ma femme et ma fille.  
-Ou que vous irez, le Ténébreux vous retrouvera.  
-Oh mon dieu  
-Mais pas dans un autre monde.  
-Comment ça?  
-Je peux vous faire passer dans un autre monde, via ceci.

Elle montra un haricot magique.

-C est le dernier qui me reste, Rumpelstilskin ne le sait pas.  
-Maintenant je le sais!

Tout les trois sursautèrent et se retournèrent sur Rumpelstilskin qui sorti de derrière un arbre.

-Misérable insecte!; dit-il en s adressant a la fée bleu

Cette dernière donna le haricot a Moe qu il jeta par terre afin d ouvrir une porte sur un monde inconnu. Il ordonna a Millie de courir et de se précipiter. Cette dernière pleura ne voulant pas se séparer de son mari alors que Rumpel se battait a coup de magie contre la fée bleu qui l empêchait de passer.

-JE NE VEUX PAS TE QUITTER!  
-SAUTE IL LE FAUT!

Un dernier bisous et Millie sauta dans le vortex qui se referma aussitôt. Moe pleura a chaudes larmes d avoir perdu sa femme et sa fille. La fée bleu retourna dans le ciel après avoir été vaincue par Rumpelstlitskin. Ce dernier se rendit auprès de Moe et lui saisit le visage.

-Je te préviens tu vas le payer très cher! On ne rompt pas un contrat avec moi! Ta fille sera un moi un jour ou l autre!

Il le lâcha et retourna dans son château, la rage au ventre.

Deux ans plus tard, arriva le jour de la fameuse malédiction lancée par Regina. Les personnages de conte de fée allaient être transportés dans un autre monde. Dans un dernier espoir, Moe accrocha un mot a la patte d un oiseau.

-Ou que tu sois Millie, j espère que cet oiseau te trouvera.

L animal s envola alors que le sort noir envahit toute la foret enchantée et ses alentours.


	2. Chapter 2

28 ans plus tard, dans notre monde...

-BEEELLLLEEE! Tu vas être en retard a ton travail!  
-Maman je n ai plus 15 ans! J en ai le double maintenant.  
-Peux importe l âge que tu as, tu seras toujours ma petite fille...mmmm  
-Assieds toi maman, tu dois te reposer avant ton rendez-vous chez le médecin.  
-Merci ma chérie.  
-J espère que tu as auras de bonne nouvelles.  
-Je l espère ma chérie, je l espère...

Belle s en alla a son travail, elle était employée dans une bibliothèque. Elle aimait vraiment son travail. Lors de ses pauses, elle prenait le temps de lire des pages de ses livres préférés. Des romans qui parlent de magies, de créatures étranges, de romances, de princes et princesses...elle aimait vraiment ce monde la. A la fin de la journée, elle rentra chez elle a pied comme d habitude.

-Maman je suis rentrée.  
-Je suis dans le salon ma chérie

Rien qu au son de sa voix, Belle savait que quelque chose n allait pas. Elle s assit a cote d elle et lui prit la main.

-Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes c est ça?  
-Le cancer c est propagé...les médecins me donnen mois.

A ces paroles, le visage de Belle afficha un air triste, des larmes coulaient de long de ses joues.

-Non...non! Maman! Que vais-je devenir sans toi?  
-Tu sais...on meurt tous un jour Belle  
-C est pas juste! Quelqu un d aussi gentille que toi ne mérite pas ça!  
-Je le sais ma chérie.  
-Je vais être toute seule...je n ai jamais connu mon père et maintenant je te perds toi!; dit elle en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

Millie soupira, vu les circonstances, il était temps d avouer a Belle ses origines.

-Ma chérie, je dois te dire quelque chose avant de quitter ce monde.  
-Nan ne dis rien je ne veux rien savoir!

Belle insistait tellement, que Millie se résous de ne rien dire pour l instant.

Deux mois plus tard, elle fut emmenée a l hôpital. Son état se dégradait de jour en jour, Millie était sur les fins. Alors qu il était 20h du soir, Belle était au chevet de sa mère et lui tenait la main pendant qu elle dormait. Millie se réveilla après avoir fait un rêve magnifique. Elle était réunie avec sa famille dans leur monde enchanté.

-Be...Belle?  
-Je suis la maman  
-Ma chère enfant...j ai quelque chose a te dire, je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais tu ne voulais rien entendre, maintenant il est temps...donne moi mon sac veux-tu ?

Belle lui donna le sac, intriguée par tant de mystère.

-Accroche toi a ce que je vais te dire  
-Qu est ce qu il y a maman, tu me fais peur.  
-Je t ai menti sur ton père...il est...toujours en vie.  
-Quoi?! Comment?!  
-Chuuut laisse moi terminer, je n ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. Belle, tu n es pas comme les autres, tu viens d un autre monde...celui de la foret enchantée.

La jeune femme cru avoir mal compris.

-Maman tu délire! J appel l infirmière!  
-NAN!

Belle sursauta tellement elle fut surprise, elle vit sa mère sortir une lettre abîmée par le temps.

-Tiens, prends ceci...c est une lettre de ton père. Tu dois le retrouver  
-Quoi? Mais...ou?!  
-J ai fais pas mal de recherches...tu dois trouver une ville portant le nom de Storybrooke, dans le Maine  
-Storybrooke...ok

Belle faisait semblant d y croire afin de faire plaisir a sa mère. Celle-ci lui expliqua ses origines, sa venue dans ce monde, le pays des contes de fées...tout ça c était dans les livres! Elle lui raconta aussi qu elle avait été une fois la bas, mais avait vite rebroussé chemin lorsqu elle c était rendue compte que Moe et les autres habitants avaient complètement perdu la mémoire, ça aurait été trop douloureux.

-Cherche...ton père...Belle...je t en supplie...

Le souffle de Millie s estompait au fur et a mesure de ses paroles.

-Je t aime...Belle

Le cardiogramme se fit entendre et indiqua un cœur qui cessait de battre. Belle pleura, elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle venait de perdre sa mère, son seul point de repaire. Et maintenant elle avait pour mission de retrouver son père. Elle lut la lettre de ce dernier qui avait été attachée a la patte d un oiseau, ainsi qu une lettre que sa mère lui avait laissé avec tout ce qu elle savait sur Storybrooke. Durant la semaine qui suive, Belle s occupa de l enterrement. Millie avait choisit de se faire incinérée. Elle du s occuper de la paperasse également. Une fois tous ça terminé, elle rentra chez elle et là, elle s écroula dans le sofa. Elle se rendait compte que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant dans cette maison. Un soir, alors qu elle mettait de l ordre dans les affaires de sa mère elle repensait a Storybrooke. Et si tout ça était vrai? Que son père vivait la bas, ne se souvenant plus de son ancienne vie et qu il avait une fille. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle réfléchissait. Même les livres ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort. Lorsqu elle se rendit au cimetière, a l endroit ou contenait les cendres de sa mère, elle lui déclara qu elle avait pris la décision de partir pour Storybrooke.

Une semaine après, Belle se rendit a l aéroport, direction Le Maine. Elle avait prit la décision de mener l enquête, après tout si sa mère lui a dit tout ça, c est que ce n était sûrement pas un mensonge.


	3. Chapter 3

Après plusieurs heures de vols, de bus et un taxi, elle arriva a l'entrée de Storybrooke a pied.

-Mais i rien ici...

Elle continua a avancer jusqu a ce qu elle sentit comme quelque chose qui la traversa. Elle se retourna...rien. Elle continua et commença a voir des maisons au loin. Une fois a l intérieur de la ville, elle pouvait admirer le port à sa gauche. Elle continua son chemin et arriva en face du restaurant de chez Granny. Elle décida d y entrer car son estomac commençait a gronder. La serveuse la regarda, ainsi que quelques clients.

-Bonjour, vous désirez manger?; demanda Ruby, la serveuse.  
-Oui j'aimerai beaucoup, merci

Elle fut installée a une table et on lui donna la carte. Belle avait le nez plongé dedans alors que quelqu un entra dans le restaurant.

-Bonjour monsieur Gold; dit Granny la gérante; vous venez pour le loyer?  
-Non juste un café à emporter.

Alors qu il était accoudé au comptoir, il scruta le restaurant afin de passer le temps. Étant propriétaire de presque tous les bâtiments de Storybrooke, il connaissait bien les habitants. Il remarqua qu une cliente avait la tête plongée dans la carte. Mise a part qu il voyait sa chevelure, cette personne ne lui disait rien.

-Voila votre café.  
-Merci

Gold sorti en prenant soin de jeter un dernier coup d œil vers Belle.

-Vous avez choisit?; demanda Ruby  
-Oui un croque monsieur avec une salade et un thé glacé s il vous plaît...excusez moi mademoiselle  
-Oui?; Dit Ruby en se retournant, un plateau en main  
-Je suis nouvelle en ville et...j aimerai louer une chambre pour quelques temps, il y a un hôtel ici?  
-Ma grand mère tient un gîte, il doit sûrement rester des chambres. Vous pourriez lui demander, elle est juste derrière le comptoir.  
-Merci beaucoup  
-Mais de rien

Belle fut servie et savoura son repas. Puis elle alla discuter avec Granny, cette dernière avait encore une chambre de libre.

-RUBYYYYY! Au lieu de flirter, va conduire la demoiselle a sa chambre afin qu elle dépose son bagage.  
-Ppfff oui Granny  
-Merci bien; dit Belle

Belle suivit Ruby jusqu a sa voiture et fut emmenée jusqu au gîte. Elle regarda la ville par le carreau et repéra la bibliothèque.

-La bibliothèque est fermée?  
-Oui, malheureusement la maire de la ville l a condamné.  
-Oh c est dommage. Au faite...est ce qu il y a un fleuriste dans le coin?  
-Oui bien sur, c est juste la! On vient de passer en face.

Belle se retourna dessus, d après sa mère, son père tenait la boutique de fleurs.

-Oh c est quoi ça?; demanda Belle  
-C est la boutique de monsieur Gold, un prêteur sur gage. Il détient presque tout les bâtiments de la ville.  
-Oh  
-Il est pas très sympa, il est froid avec les gens...il faut s en méfier  
-Ok merci du conseil

Enfin les voila arrivées au gîte, Ruby lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre et lui donna la clé. Belle monta et défit ses bagages. Une fois fait, elle descendit les escaliers et entendit Ruby discuter avec un homme. Les espionnant du haut des escaliers, elle pouvait juste voir les jambes de l interlocuteur. Elle remarqua qu il prenait appuis sur une canne, apparemment c était quelqu un qui boitait. Une fois cette personne partie, Belle rejoint Ruby.

-Qui c était?; demande t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre l inconnu partir  
-C était monsieur Gold justement, il est venu pour le loyer.  
-Ah c est donc lui ce monsieur Gold.  
-Oui...bon tu veux que je te fasse visiter la ville?  
-Avec joie

Elles retournèrent en voiture et Belle put visiter la ville. Granny, ayant tout vu de la fenêtre, sortit en trombe du restaurant!

-RUBY! TU REVIENS TRAVAILLER!

Cette derniere soupira, ce qui amusa Belle.

-Vas-y retourne travailler sinon tu vas te faire engueuler, encore merci.  
-Pppfff a bientôt Belle  
-Oui a bientôt. Bon courage

Belle parti a pied jusqu a la boutique de son père. Elle regarda par la fenêtre afin de voir si il était la.

-J peux vous aider mademoiselle?; demanda une voix masculine


	4. Chapter 4

Belle se retourna en sursaut et vit celui qui l a fit sortir de ses pensées. C était son père, du moins il correspondait a ce que sa mère lui avait dit.

-Oh je...je regardais si c était ouvert  
-J allais ouvrir, je me suis absenté pour aller chercher de nouvelles fleurs.  
-Merci

Moe ouvrit la porte du magasin, Belle ne pouvait s empêcher de le regarder. Une émotion l envahissait, elle était émue de le rencontrer enfin et entra dans la boutique.

-Ici vous avez les plantes, la les fleurs coupées.  
-Oh des Anthurium  
-Vous vous y connaissez en fleurs?  
-J ai eu des cours a l'école et puis je me suis beaucoup documentée lors de mon travail a la bibliothèque.  
-Tiens donc.  
-Par contre, ne le prenez pas mal mais, il faut beaucoup plus de lumière pour ces plantes.  
-Oh...oui bien sur...excusez-moi mais...êtes-vous nouvelle en ville?  
-Oui je viens d arriver ce matin.  
-Vous allez rester longtemps?  
-Le temps qu il me faudra pour faire le point sur ma vie.  
-Je sais que je vais peut-être vous paraître directe mais...j aurai besoin de quelqu un pour m aider au magasin et vu votre connaissance sur les fleurs, j ai pensé que vous pourriez travailler ici.

Belle explosa de joie intérieurement.

-Et bien ma fois, oui pourquoi pas. Je serai ravie de travailler ici.  
-Oh merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier mademoiselle...euuh  
-Belle  
-Belle...joli prénom.  
-Merci, je commence quand?  
-Demain ça vous va?  
-Oui parfait.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour accord et Belle sortit de la boutique. Elle fut heureuse comme jamais et regarda le ciel.

-Maman, j ai retrouvé papa!; dit-elle en pleurant des larmes de joies un sourire sur son visage; mais...je suis désolée mais le coté conte de fée, je n y crois pas du tout.

Alors qu elle passa devant la boutique de monsieur Gold, elle fut interpellée par les objets en vitrine. Elle regarda dans le fond du magasin mais ne vit personne. Elle décida de ne pas s attarder et continua son chemin. Gold revint de l arrière boutique et vit une chevelure brune passer devant sa vitrine, la même qu il avait vu ce matin chez Granny. Mais qui était donc cette mystérieuse personne?


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, Belle descendit de bonne heure et alla prendre son petit déjeuner cuisiné par Granny.

-Déjà un travail?; s exclama Granny; mais c est formidable! Pas ma Ruby qui aurait fait ça  
-J ai hâte de commencer, j adore les fleurs en plus des bouquins, c est vraiment ma passion.  
-Alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée; dit Granny  
-Merci

Belle bu le restant de son café et partit en direction de la boutique. Son père était déjà la, entrain de ranger un nouvel arrivage de plantes. La matinée se passa plutôt bien, Belle lui donnait un coup de main afin de faire des montages, de prendre soin des fleurs. Pendant qu elle faisait ça, son père répara deux volets qui étaient cassés, afin de faire pénétrer la lumière dans ce magasin. Vers 11h Moe lui dit qu il devait s absenter une petite heure.

-Ça va aller pour tenir la boutique?  
-Oui pas de soucis, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
-Merci Belle.

Il sortit et ferma la porte. Belle s occupait a mettre les fleurs dans les vases en plastique derrière le comptoir, lorsque la clochette retentit.

-Je suis à vous dans une minute.

La personne qui était entrée n était autre que Gold. Il s avança jusqu au comptoir et contempla la chevelure de Belle qui lui arrivait jusqu au milieux du dos. Il reconnu celle qui était chez Granny entrain de lire le menu et aussi celle qui était passée devant sa boutique.

-Voila, j ai finis...que puis-je pour vous?; dit-elle en se retournant

Elle s arrêta net lorsqu elle vit son client face a elle. Elle remarqua qu il avait une canne et était vêtu d un costard noir. Il avait des yeux brun noisette et des cheveux mis long de couleur brun, qui laissait apparaître quelque mèches grises.

-Bonjour  
-Euh bonjour...vous devez être monsieur Gold n est ce pas?  
-Je vois que ma réputation me précède vu le son de votre voix peu réjouissante.  
-Oh euuh non non non, c est juste que c est mon premier jour et...  
-Oui bon passons, monsieur French est-il ici?  
-Non il est sorti, il revient dans une heure  
-Mmmm je vois, comme par hasard a l heure ou il savait que j allais venir.

Belle ne savait pas quoi dire, apparemment il y avait un soucis entre lui et son père.

-Vous désirez quelle genre de fleurs?

Gold eut un sourire en coin de par l attitude si innocente de la vendeuse.

-Je ne suis pas la pour les fleurs je n en achète jamais, je suis la pour le loyer! Monsieur French me doit 3 mois de retard + les intérêts.

A ces mots, Belle ravala sa salive. En effet, il y avait un gros problèmes. Voyant que Belle ne répondait pas, il changea de conversation.

-Donc vous travaillez ici?  
-Oui, monsieur French avait besoin d aide et j ai accepté son offre.  
-Vous êtes nouvelle en ville alors?  
-Oui, je suis arrivée hier matin  
-Vous êtes la pour longtemps?  
-C est un interrogatoire ou quoi?; dit-elle exaspérée  
-Je ne faisais que la conversation afin de faire connaissance, mais si je vous embête je m en vais.  
-Non pardon, c est moi qui me suis mal comportée.  
-Puis-je savoir votre nom? Après tout vous savez le mien  
-Je m appelle Belle  
-Belle...c est charmant.  
-Merci  
-Bon, et bien je ne vais pas m éterniser plus longtemps, je vais vous laisser travailler. J ai du travail qui m'attend moi aussi.  
-Dans votre boutique  
-Oui, vous devriez venir faire un tour un jour, peut-être qu il y a quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.  
-D accord je tâcherai d y penser.  
-Très bien, au revoir mademoiselle Belle.

Il tourna les talons et marcha en direction de la porte.

-Oh j oubliais...dites a monsieur French que moi je ne l oublie pas!

Il claqua la porte, Belle put enfin lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Ruby avait raison, il était vraiment pas agréable et sa présence était déstabilisante.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque Moe revint a la boutique, Belle était entrain de faire un magnifique étalage.

-Oh c est joli Belle, bravo  
-Merci  
-Il y a eut des clients?  
-Non...mais il y a eut une visite...monsieur Gold.  
-Ah...et qu est ce qu il voulait?  
-J crois que vous le saviez mieux que moi.  
-Il vous a tout raconté hein?  
-Je sais juste que vous lui devez 3 mois de loyer.

Moe soupira, voila que sa nouvelle employée savait qu il avait des problèmes d argents.

-Écoutez ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre salaire vous...  
-Je ne fais pas ça pour l argent...écoutez si vous voulez...je peux vous avancer ces trois mois de loyers  
-Belle non! C est beaucoup trop! Et puis on se connaît a peine!  
-Mais au moins vous pourriez respirer, sortir la tête de l eau!  
-Il n en est pas question Belle!  
-Bon très bien, inutile de se fâcher.  
-Désolé  
-Écoutez, si vous changez d avis mon offre tient toujours. Réfléchissez bien.  
-Pourquoi vous feriez ça pour moi? Je ne suis qu un inconnu.  
-Nan, vous êtes mon pa...mon patron, alors vous n êtes plus un inconnu.

Belle avait faillit lâcher le mot papa mais elle avait su se rattraper au dernier moment. Elle prit son déjeuner chez Granny, puis retourna travailler jusque 17h. Elle avait vendu trois bouquets et cinq plantes. Le soir commençait a tomber lorsqu elle rentra jusqu au gîte a pied. Alors qu elle marcha dans la grand rue, elle vit la boutique de Gold allumée de l intérieur. Elle le vit au comptoir entrain d écrire dans un livre. Elle repensa a ce qu il lui avait dit ce matin, elle mit la main sur la poignée et hésita a entrer. Mais rien que le fait de voir tout ces objets étranges la fit craquer et entra dans la boutique. Gold releva la tête et ferma son livre de comptes.

-Mademoiselle Belle, en voila une surprise.  
-J ai vu que c était encore ouvert et il y avait de la lumière, alors je suis rentrée.  
-Mais pas de problèmes...alors est ce qu il y a quelque chose qui vous tente?  
-Et bien...il y a tellement de choses a voir; dit-elle en tournant la tête dans tout les sens.  
-Oui j avoue que des fois je me demande ou j arrive a caser tout ce bazar.  
-Oh une lampe; dit-elle en la prenant dans ses mains; elle me fait penser a celle du conte des 1000 et 1 nuits.  
-La lampe d Aladdin?  
-Oui...mais bon c est juste une lampe a huile.  
-Vous seriez surprise, peut-être qu il y a un génie la dedans.  
-C est ça moquez vous de moi; dit-elle en souriant  
-J aime plaisanter de temps en temps; dit-il de tout son sérieux

Belle déposa la lampe en souriant et regarda après un autre objet. A chaque fois, Gold racontait une anecdote en rapport avec les contes et légendes. Après cette petite visite, Belle décida de rentrer.

-Je vais devoir y aller, il se fait tard. Je suis désolée monsieur Gold mais, bien que vous avez de magnifiques choses, je ne vais rien vous acheter.  
-Pourquoi être désolée?  
-Je vous ai retenu dans votre travail.  
-Croyez moi, j ai préféré bavarder que de faire des calculs tard le soir. Je n ai pas beaucoup de gens qui viennent me voir.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Oh vous savez, ma réputation, mon sale caractère, le fait que je suis directe et franc ne plaît pas a tout le monde.  
-J avais cru comprendre...bon je vais vous laisser, j ai encore du chemin a parcourir  
-Vous êtes a pied?; dit-il en jetant un coup d œil sur les escarpins de Belle; et avec ce genre de chaussures?  
-Oui  
-Si vous voulez je peux vous ramener au gîte, j ai ma voiture. J en ai pour 5 minutes.  
-Merci mais ça va aller.  
-Vous avez peur de moi?  
-Non pourquoi?  
-Parce que vous tortillez vos doigts depuis quelque minutes, c est signe de nervosité.

La remarque qu il venait de faire la rendit encore plus nerveuse.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. J ai peut-être une sale réputation mais je suis un gentleman avant tout.

Le fait qu il gardait une certaine distance, ses paroles franches et sincères, Belle accepta qu il la raccompagna jusqu au gîte de chez Granny. Elle ne se voyait pas en danger avec lui.

-D accord j accepte.  
-Parfait, juste le temps de clôturer ce compte et de fermer le magasin et on pourra partir.

Belle visita encore la boutique en attendant que Gold finisse ce qu il avait commencé.

-Voila finit!; dit-il en rangeant le porte plume; on peut y aller.

Il ouvrit la porte a Belle et la ferma a clé.

-Ma voiture est garée a coté du magasin.

Lorsque Belle vit la voiture, elle cru en tomber a la renverse! Une voiture ça?! Un bateau oui! Il lui ouvrit la porte du coté passager et la ferma. L intérieur était recouvert de cuir. Elle se disait que Gold portait bien son nom. Et il osait réclamer trois mois de loyers alors qu il était extrêmement riche? Cela ne tenait pas debout pour Belle, il devait y avoir une autre raison. Gold prit place et démarra la voiture. En moins de 5 minutes ils furent arrivés au gîte.

-Et voila charmante demoiselle, vous êtes arrivée.  
-Merci; dit-elle en rougissant par ce compliment.

Même si il faisait plutôt sombre, Gold vit ses joues se teinter de rouge, mais ne lui en fit pas la remarque. Il descendit et ouvrit a nouveau la porte a Belle afin de lui tendre la main pour l aider a sortir de la voiture. Belle la lui prit et en sorti.

-Bonne soirée Belle  
-Mer...merci, a vous aussi.

Gold retourna au volant et démarra tandis que Belle entra dans le gîte, troublée par les gestes de Gold a son attention. Si elle n avait pas eut vent de sa mauvaise réputation, elle le considérerait comme un homme doux et galant.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, elle troqua ses escarpins contre une paire de bottine noir qui était en accord avec sa jupe. Elle portait un chemisier blanc, des bas couleurs chaire et mis son imperméable brun claire. Vu les nuages sombres a l horizon, elle prit soin de prendre un parapluie. En effet durant le trajet, la pluie tombait sur Storybrooke. Et ce n était sûrement pas le vent qui allait l'aider. Elle tenait fermement son parapluie bien qu elle recevait des gouttes de pluie sur son visage et sur ses cheveux attachés par une pince. Lorsqu elle entra chez le fleuriste, elle déposa son parapluie a terre et écarta ses mèches de cheveux qui collaient a son visage.

-Pardon du retard monsieur, mais j ai comme qui dirait...oh pardon, je n ai pas vu que vous aviez de la compagnie.  
-Pas grave Belle; dit Moe nerveusement

Belle s avança afin de mettre son manteau a sécher derrière le comptoir.

-Bonjour monsieur Gold; dit elle en passant a coté et lui jetant brièvement un regard.  
-Bonjour Belle; dit-il avant de reprendre la conversation avec Moe; donc vous m avez bien compris, je vous laisse trois jours pour régler vos dettes sinon je saisis votre boutique et je vous mets sur la paille.  
-Je trouverai l argent promis monsieur Gold  
-J aime mieux ça

Gold sorti du magasin en prenant soin de saluer Belle une nouvelle fois. Moe parti s asseoir quelques instants et soupira.

-S il vous plaît laissez moi vous aider!  
-Comment je vous rembourserai?!  
-Ça n a pas d importance, mais au moins vous ne serez plus sous pression a cause de cet homme! Vous lui devez combien?  
-1350$, c est une sacré sommes!  
-Écoutez, je vous implore. Laissez moi vous aider, j ai la sommes qu il vous faut. Vous pourrez me rembourser petit a petit, je vous le promet.

Moe eut les larmes aux yeux qu une jeune fille innocente veuille bien l aider. Il se disait quel la bonté était encore de ce monde.

-D accord j accepte.  
-Très bien, je me charge d aller chercher l argent et dès que je l aurai vous irez le donner en main propre a monsieur Gold.  
-Merci Belle, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Tu es un cadeau tombé du ciel.

Moe la prise dans ses bras et pleura, Belle fut émue également mais se retint de pleurer.

-Tu es la fille que je n ai jamais eu.

La s en était trop pour Belle et elle versa des larmes. Si seulement son père savait qu il était entrain de serrer sa propre fille dans ses bras. Le soir venu Belle avait l argent avec elle. Moe se rendit a la boutique de Gold ou il lui donna fièrement le montant exacte.

-Vous pouvez vérifier, tout y es.  
-Très biens...  
-Bonne soirée  
-Oui...bonne soirée.

Moe sortit du magasin, le cœur soulagé de ne plus devoir de l argent a cet homme. L espoir était revenu dans son cœur. Belle se baladait, le parapluie sous son bras, étant donné que la pluie avait cessé. Elle devait se l'avouer, il n y avait rien d extraordinaire a faire a Storybrooke. Durant sa marche, elle ne put s empêcher de passer devant la boutique de Gold. Elle patienta deux secondes devant la porte et entra, a quelques minutes de la fermeture.

-Belle...  
-Pardon vous étiez fermé peut-être?  
-Presque, mais je ne comptais pas partir tout de suite.  
-Ah bon? Pourquoi?  
-J ai reçu ce magnifique objet aujourd'hui; dit-il en déposant une pendule sur le comptoir  
-Ooh, elle a l air ancienne.  
-Oui, je dois l analyser d abord, mais avant un nettoyage s impose. J adore prendre soin, nettoyer des objets et deviner a quelle époque ils appartiennent. Je me sens comme un enfant qui découvre un trésor; dit-il avec une légère touche d enthousiasme  
-Ça doit être passionnant.  
-Pas tout les jours...ça dépend des objets.

Gold commença a démonter soigneusement la pendule, Belle le regarda fascinée par ce qu il faisait.

-Des fois on trouve même des choses cachées.  
-Ah oui?  
-Comme les messages dans des bouteilles, j en ai déjà eu quelques unes. Mais les messages étaient presque effacés, certaines lettres dataient de 1912...l époque du Titanic.  
-Nan? Vous avez des objets venant de ce bateau?  
-Quelques un, ils sont dans l arrière boutique.

Belle eut les yeux émerveillés, l histoire du Titanic l avait toujours fasciné. Non pas a cause du film, mais de son histoire.

-Ah...j ai peut-être quelque chose...  
-Quoi? Quoi?; demanda Belle tout impatiente

A l aide d une pince a fin bec, Gold saisit une petit bout de papier coincé au niveau du coucou. Belle se colla contre lui, trop curieuse de voir ce qu il y avait dessus. L inscription était des notes de musiques, certaines étaient effacées.

-Alors là, c est bien ma veine.  
-Quoi?  
-La musique et moi ça fait deux.  
-Pas pour moi! Laissez moi déchiffrer ceci...alors...on a un Do...puis un Fa...

Gold la regardait entrain de résoudre l'énigme, un petit sourire naissait sur son visage sans émotion. Il la trouvait tellement jolie, son charme ne le laissait pas indifférent.

-Voila! C est déchiffré, vous avez un instrument de musique parmi vos objets?  
-Juste un xylophone, la bas.  
-Oh...bon c est toujours mieux que rien, j vais essayer de me débrouiller et me rappeler mes leçons de musique.

Elle alla chercher le petit xylophone, Gold lorgna sur les jambes de Belle et se gifla mentalement pour en détourner le regard. Elle revint sur le comptoir et commença a jouer de l instrument. La mélodie était courte mais tellement jolie.

-Vois croyez que c est le chant du coucou?  
-Trop long pour un coucou  
-Mais alors pourquoi cacher un papier avec des notes de musique?  
-J en sais rien, cela restera un mystère...peut-être que la mélodie a été écrite pour quelqu un...  
-Genre...une personne que l on...aime en secret...  
-Vu la douceur de la mélodie...pourquoi pas?

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux mais chacun décrocha son regard et retourna sur la pendule.

-C est bon pour aujourd'hui, je continuerai demain.  
-Oh  
-Vous avez l air d être déçue.  
-Et bien j aurai aimé continuer l analyse de cette pendule mais...  
-On peut continuer demain soir après votre travail si vous voulez, je vous attendrez.  
-Vous...vous feriez ça?  
-Oui, si ça vous passionne tellement, de toute façon ce n est pas le travail qui me manque ici. Et je n ai pas encore dîné.  
-Oh pardon c est de ma faute  
-Mais non voyons!  
-Ca vous dit aller manger chez Granny?  
-Vous...voulez aller manger...avec moi?  
-Pourquoi pas?  
-Rien c est que...enfin je n ai pas l habitude d aller manger en public.  
-Il faut un début a tout; dit-elle en allant prendre son manteau

Gold n en croyait pas ses oreilles, quelqu un l invita a dîner! Cela faisait longtemps qu il n avait plus mangé accompagné.


	8. Chapter 8

Il éteignit les lumières et ferma la porte a clé. Belle et lui marchèrent jusqu au restaurant de chez Granny et y entrèrent. En bon gentleman, Gold lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer.

-Belle...monsieur Gold...  
-Bonsoir Ruby, une table pour deux je te pris.

Ruby fut surprise par cette demande et les accompagna a une table.

-Merci; dit Belle  
-Y a...pas de quoi.

Pas mal d habitants les regardaient et chuchotèrent a voix basses.

-Vous avez choisis monsieur Gold?; demanda Ruby  
-Un hamburger mozzarella  
-Et toi Belle?  
-L hamburger Texas!  
-Ok c est parti; dit Ruby  
-Alors racontez moi tout; dit Belle a Gold  
-De quoi?  
-Comment avez-vous eut cette passion pour les objets? Pourquoi avoir choisit le métier de prêteur sur gage?  
-Difficile de m en souvenir, j ai toujours aimé collectionner depuis mon jeune âge. Ça a commencé avec des coquillages, des pierres "précieuses"...puis plus grand j aimais réparer ce que je trouvais, ramassais...je passais mon temps a effectuer des recherches...  
-Vous avez toujours vécu a Storybrooke?  
-Non...  
-Pardon si je vous agace avec mes questions  
-Ce n est rien c est juste que...c est la première fois qu on s intéresse à moi voila tout.

Belle eut de la peine pour Gold, malgré son air sévère et insensible, elle devina qu au fond de lui il n était pas si méchant qu on le prétend. On aurait dit qu il c était forgé une carapace. Peut-être du a un passé douloureux. Ruby vint les servir et leur souhaita un bon appétit.

-Mmmm je n ai jamais rien mangé quelque chose d aussi bon!; s exclama Belle  
-Oui Granny est réputée pour sa bonne cuisine  
-Bien la première fois que je vous l entend dire; dit Granny passant par là.

Quelqu un entra dans le restaurant, qui n était autre que la maire de Storybrooke accompagnée d un petit garçon.

-Qui est-ce?; demanda Belle  
-Regina Mills, la maire de la ville et son fils adoptif, Henry  
-C est donc elle la maire.

Cette dernière s approcha de leur table.

-Je vois que vous êtes nouvelle dans cette ville, je me présente Regina Mills la maire de Storybrooke. A qui ai-je l honneur?  
-Je m'appelle Belle  
-Enchantée, monsieur Gold j ai à vous parler seul a seul.  
-Je suis entrain de dîner madame le maire, alors nous bavarderons plus tard...s il vous plaît!  
-Bon très bien, on en parlera demain. Bonne soirée mademoiselle Belle, faites attention a vos fréquentations, elles commencent déjà très mal.

Gold grinça des dents et reprit une frite en bouche.

-Et ben, elle n est pas très amicale; dit Belle  
-Je le confirme, mais ne nous occupons pas d elle.

Ils terminèrent leur assiette, Belle cru qu elle allait exploser.

-Une petite place pour le dessert?  
-Oh non je crois pas! Sinon ma jupe va craquer!  
-Très bien, je vais demander l addition.

Ruby apporta la note. Alors que Belle prit son portefeuille, Gold paya l entièreté.

-Mais...et moi?  
-Vous ne payez rien, je vous invite.  
-Mais  
-J ai dit!  
-Bon très bien si vous insistez...la prochaine fois c est moi alors.  
-Ah parce qu il y aura une prochaine fois?; demanda t-il intrigué  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu il y a de mal a ce que l on dîne de temps en temps ensemble...c est si gênant pour vous de manger en public?  
-Non pas le moins du monde...c est juste que je suis surpris que quelqu un veuille passer du temps en ma compagnie.  
-Je suis du genre a ne pas juger sur les apparences, il faut apprendre a connaître une personne voilà tout, et puis...j aime bien parler avec vous.

Malgré sa sincérité, Belle rougissait de ce qu elle avait dit. Avant de partir, elle alla aux toilettes. Elle s enferma dans une cabine, se cala dos contre la parois et soupira. Elle n en revenait pas de ce qu elle venait de dire, même si il pouvait être son père, Gold l'attirait vraiment et elle pense qu il a du s en apercevoir lors de ce dîner.


	9. Chapter 9

Gold raccompagna Belle jusqu au gîte et coupa le moteur. Comme d habitude il lui ouvrit la porte et lui tendit la main pour en sortir.

-Merci encore d avoir dîné avec moi  
-Mais de rien  
-On se dit à demain soir après votre travail alors?  
-Demain je ne travail pas, on est dimanche.  
-Ah oui c est vrai. Et bien si ça vous dit, et si vous n avez rien a faire bien entendu, vous pouvez venir a la boutique. Malgré le jour de fermeture, je reste toujours a l arrière afin de m occuper des objets.  
-J en serai ravie. Je suis curieuse de voir cette pendule fonctionner.  
-Très bien, venez a l heure que vous voudrez. Moi je serai là a partir de 10h.  
-D accord, merci beaucoup; dit-elle en souriant; bonne nuit et a demain  
-Bonne nui Belle a demain.

Belle tourna les talons et monta les escaliers pour rentrer dans le gîte. Elle se retourna sur lui et fit un petit signe a travers la vitre que Gold lui rendit. Il retourna dans la voiture et rentra dans sa demeure. Tout le long du chemin, il se posait des questions. Pourquoi on s intéresse a lui tout d un coup? Alors que c est une étrangère. Dans un sens il se méfiait, mais dans un autre il trouvait ça plaisant d avoir une conversation agréable avec une jolie femme. Il se disait qu elle portait bien son nom. Alors qu il conduisait, il vit une petite voiture jaune passer a coté de lui qui prenait la direction du gîte. C était une coccinelle avec une jeune femme blonde au volant. Une fois chez lui, il parti prendre une douche et se mit en pyjama. Puis il s allongea dans son lit et repensa a ce dîner avec Belle. Il repensait a ses yeux, son mignon petit nez, ses lèvres lui souriant a la moindre parole qu il lui disait. Il se gifla mentalement et pesta contre lui même en se retournant dans son lit. Était-il entrain de tomber amoureux?

Dimanche matin, après avoir pris un petit déjeuner, Gold se rendit a sa boutique et fut surpris d avoir quelqu un en face de sa porte a 10h tapante.

-Belle vous êtes déjà la?  
-Vous avez dit que vous seriez là a 10h  
-Mais vous pouviez venir a n importe quelle heure.  
-Oui je sais, ben voila 10h me parait n importe quelle heure.

Gold eut un petit sourire en coin et ouvrit la porte de la boutique et la referma aussitôt. Il partit a l arrière avec Belle et continuèrent leur enquête sur cette pendule. Belle utilisait les produits indiqués par Gold et les nettoya. La pendule était vraiment démontée. Il n y avait plus de messages cachés a l intérieur mais c était tout aussi passionnant. Durant son travail, Gold enleva sa veste et sa cravate. Il avait ouvert deux boutons de sa chemise qui laissait voir une partie de ses clavicules, ainsi qu un peu de son torse. Belle lorgna dessus un moment puis retourna a son occupation.  
Vers 14h, son estomac gronda.

-J en connais une qui a faim.  
-Oui un peu

Son estomac gronda encore plus

-Un peu beaucoup; dit-il  
-Je vais aller chercher un truc chez Granny a emporter, vous voulez quelque chose?  
-Un café et un de ses fameux beugle  
-Vous le voulez a quel goût?  
-Prenez ce qu il y a je mange de tout.  
-Oh d accord, je reviens tout de suite, et cette fois c est moi qui offre.

Elle sorti par la porte arrière et direction de chez Granny! 20 minutes après, elle revint avec un énorme paquet avec leur déjeuner. Gold arrêta de travailler et parti manger avec Belle sur un coin de table.

-Et vous avez pris un dessert également.  
-Oui, deux fondants chocolats j espère que vous aimez.  
-Oui j adore.

Belle fut ravie d avoir pris le dessert préféré de Gold, elle avait eu une bonne intuition. Tout en mangeant, ils plaisantèrent sur divers sujets comme les loisirs, les tracas de tout les jours, la cuisine...jusqu a ce que quelqu un frappa a la porte de l arrière boutique. Gold ouvrit et Regina entra sans y être invitée.

-Il y a une nouvelle per...oh...bonjour mademoiselle Belle  
-Bonjour.

Regina se retourna sur Gold, le regard interrogateur.

-Elle m'aide a nettoyer cette pendule, voyez-vous une objection?  
-Non pas la moindre...  
-Je vais faire un tour dehors; dit Belle en se levant

La jeune femme sorti se balader près du port et regarda la mer. L air frais lui fit du bien et surtout lui aérait l esprit. Dix minutes plus tard, Regina sortit de l arrière boutique et s en alla. Gold vint rejoindre Belle.

-Vous pouvez revenir, elle est partie  
-Rien de grave j espère  
-Non juste un petit différent concernant un bâtiment de la ville, la bibliothèque.  
-Oui j ai remarqué qu elle était fermée; dit-elle en marchant a coté de lui.  
-Il y a des travaux a faire a l intérieur et on est pas d accord la dessus.  
-Je vois


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur : ! PREMIER CHAPITRE HOT HOT HOT !**

Ils retournèrent dans la boutique et reprirent leur travail. Alors qu ils étaient côte a côte, Belle toucha la main de Gold par inadvertance en voulant prendre la même pièce que lui, puis ce fut autour de Gold de commettre le même geste.

-Pardon, décidément on ne fait que se cogner; dit Gold  
-Oui...

Cela recommença encore une fois, Belle se sentait nerveuse et se leva, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose. Gold se leva et se plaça derrière elle.

-Vous cherchez quoi?  
-Euuh des cotons tiges  
-Ils sont la sur la table.  
-Ah; dit-elle en se retournant

Elle ravala sa salive, étant donné que son visage était a deux centimètres de celui de Gold. Elle contempla son visage et s attarda sur ses yeux, puis sur sa bouche. Gold approcha ses lèvres de celles de Belle et les effleura, il attendait qu elle accepte son invitation a l embrasser...ce qu'elle fit. Le premier baiser fut tendre et doux. Ils décrochèrent leurs lèvres un quart de secondes afin de recommencer. Cette fois, Gold mit ses mains sur la taille de Belle et vint la caler contre lui. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou afin d intensifier le baiser. Elle jouait avec les cheveux de Gold en les entortillant entre ses doigts. Le prêteur sur gage essayait de se ressaisir et arrêta les baisers, le souffle haletant.

-Stop...faut arrêter, on...

Il n eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Belle s empara de ses lèvres a nouveau en lui saisissant le visage. Elle se cala contre lui et repassa ses bras autour de son. Ce dernier arrêta net le baiser et regarda Belle droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre un baiser plus torride, plus...intense en la plaquant contre le mur. Il avait vu dans le regard de Belle, ce qu elle désirait plus que tout. Il introduit doucement sa langue a l entrée de la bouche de sa prétendante, et toucha la sienne. Il s en suivis d un baiser langoureux. Leurs souffles haletaient alors que Gold commençait a caresser le corps de Belle. Celle-ci soupirait de par ces caresses a travers ses vêtements. Alors qu elle voulait faire pareil, Gold lui saisit les poignets, lui leva les bras et les plaqua contre le mur. Il croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Belle et n arrêta pas les baisers. Il cala son corps contre le sien, elle pouvait sentir son érection naissante. Gold fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de son amante pour arriver jusqu a son cou et le caresser. Il défit le premier bouton de son chemiser ainsi que les suivants. Gold jouait avec le visage de Belle, en l embrassant, en effleurant ses lèvres, puis les embrassant a nouveau. Le chemisier complètement ouvert, il fit glisser ses mains sur le décolleté, touchant le soutien gorge au passage. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le ventre de Belle puis caressa ses hanches. Il arrêta les baisers et l embrassa dans le cou, donnant des coups de langue par moment. Belle fermait les yeux afin savourer ses lèvres sur sa peau et en lâcha un soupire. Malheureusement, quelqu un frappa a la porte de l arrière boutique, ce qui les dérangea. Gold n alla pas ouvrir mais la personne insistait et toqua une nouvelle fois. Il n'eut pas le choix que d arrêter le baiser et râla.

-Fais chier!; pesta t-il  
-Va ouvrir, c est peut-être important.

Il l embrassa une dernière fois avant d aller ouvrir. C était un habitant de la ville qui venait lui apporter un objet, Gold l avait complètement oublié. Il lui avait dit qu il pouvait passer exceptionnellement ce dimanche après midi. Il lui ouvrit la porte mais empêcha la personne d'entrer et prit l objet en question. Alors qu il donnait quelques brèves explications, Belle parti s allonger discrètement sur le sofa. Heureusement pour elle, la personne ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait dans l arrière boutique. Elle enleva son chemisier, sa jupe, ses escarpins et ses bas collant. Elle se mit sur le coté, un bras replié sous sa tête et regardait dans la direction du prêteur sur gage. Ce dernier claqua la porte et la ferma a clé. Il rangea l'objet reçu et se retourna sur l endroit ou il avait laissé son amante. Lorsqu il la vit allongée sur ce sofa et en sous vêtements, son cœur faillit rater un battement. Belle le regardait, un sourire des plus charmant sur son visage. Il s en approcha et balança sa canne plus loin. Belle se redressa sur le sofa et fut a sa hauteur. Alors qu ils s embrassaient, elle défit les boutons de sa chemise. Elle l embrassa dans le cou et continua ses baisers sur son torse et son ventre. Tout en continuant son chemin, elle se mit a genoux, sa tête arrivant pile poile au niveau de son entre jambe. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Gold et caressa son ventre avant de les poser sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Belle lui effleura le ventre avec ses lèvres, donnant des bisous par moment. Elle défit sa ceinture et fit tomber son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Elle vit son membre tout dure et le saisit en bouche. Gold bascula sa tête en arrière, cette sensation il pensait l'avoir perdue. Mais rien qu a sentir cette langue sur son engin ça le rendait fou de désir. Il caressa les cheveux de Belle et la fit se redresser afin de s emparer de ses lèvres a nouveau. Parmi ses innombrables caresses, il fit glisser les bretelles du soutien gorge et le désagrafa. Il la fit allonger sur le sofa et la couvrit de baiser. Il lui enleva sa culotte tout en prenant soin de caresser ses jambes. Il fit de même en remontant sur elle et embrassa son ventre. Puis il se plaça sur elle, écarta ses jambes et la pénétra en douceur. Belle avait ses mains sur le sofa et serra la couverture qui s y trouvait. Elle remonta ses jambes et les croisa autour de la taille de Gold. Ils avaient leur front collés, ne décrochant jamais leur regard. Belle lui léchait les lèvres furtivement, ce qui excita Gold de plus en plus.

-Lève toi; lui dit-il dans un murmure

Belle se leva et se plaça debout devant lui. Ce dernier s assis sur le bord du sofa et la rapprocha près de lui. Il lui caressa les fesses et descendit sur ses cuisses. Contre toute attente, il lécha l intimité de sa partenaire. Par surprise, elle se recula d un pas mais il la ramena vers lui avec force, ses bras immobilisant ses fesses et une cuisse. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de Belle afin d avoir un meilleur accès. Belle se maintenait aux épaules de Gold. Elle mit sa tête en arrière et lâcha des cris de plaisir, jamais on ne lui avait ça au paravent, debout comme ça.

-Ooooh ouuiiii; dit-elle en sentant deux doigts entrer en elle.

Il ne lui aura pas fallut longtemps avant qu elle ait un orgasme. Elle cru s effondrer sur le sol mais Gold la tenait fermement. Celui-ci recula dans le fond du sofa et lui fit signe de venir s asseoir sur lui. Belle se déhancha sur son engin comme jamais, elle en avait la tête qui tourne. Gold prenait soin de la caresser, il aimait sa peau douce et frêle. Il faisait exprès de lui effleurer les fesses a chaque fois qu il passait sur sa croupe. Il remonta ses mains dans le haut du dos de Belle et enfuit son visage entre ses seins. Il les embrassait avec douceur, la langue sortant par moment. Puis il lui mordilla le cou tout en la saisissant par la nuque. Sentant qu il allait jouir, Gold fit allonger Belle sur son dos et accéléra dans ses vas et viens.

-Oooh continue Gold, j vais pas tarder a venir...han...haaaaaaaaan

Il ferma les yeux et embrassa Belle afin de minimiser ses cris tellement elle jouissait de plaisir. Gold donna encore trois grand coups et vint lui aussi. Il s écroula sur elle complètement essoufflé par ces acrobaties. La belle passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui fit un bisous près de son oreille et ferma les yeux. Elle venait de passer un moment merveilleux, sans qu elle le sache, avec celui qui a fait basculer sa vie de conte de fée il y a de cela trente ans.


	11. Chapter 11

Ils s endormirent dans les bras l un l autre sans dire un mot pendant une bonne heure. C est quand le soir tomba que Gold se réveilla, la couverture les couvrant a moitié.

-Belle; dit-il en la réveillant par des caresses sur le bras

Elle lui répondit par un gémissement en fronçant les sourcils. Gold lui fit des chatouilles sur son nez.

-Réveille toi

Elle se retourna et fit face a lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux, Gold pouvait voir des yeux mielleux.

-Il est quelle heure?; demanda t-elle  
-Pas loin de 18h  
-Ah ouai quand même.

Gold se redressa, un bras plié sous sa tête et regarda Belle en lui souriant.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?  
-Rien, j aime te regarder c est tout.

Belle répondit par le silence.

-Tu regrette ce qui c est passé?; demanda t-il  
-Non du tout; dit-elle en lui caressant une joue alors que Gold lui caressait une hanche  
-Tu sais, tu m as plu dès que j ai posé mon regard sur toi, je sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais j'ai été attiré directe.  
-Ah oui?; dit-elle contente d elle  
-Mais oui c est la vérité.  
-Moi je t ai trouvé mystérieux mais pas dangereux comme la plus part le prétende.  
-Qui se permet?  
-C est ce que j entends dire...  
-Mais toi tu t es faite ta propre opinion.  
-Oui et franchement je le regrette pas; dit elle en blottissant encore plus contre lui.

Gold l embrassa, ils firent des câlins pendant un bon moment avant de refaire l amour jusque tard dans la soirée. Mais les bonnes choses avaient une fin et c est après s être rhabillés qu ils sortirent de la boutique en toute discrétion. Belle se recoiffa vite fait et fut ramenée en voiture jusqu au gîte. Gold se gara dans un coin ou on ne pouvait pas les voir.

-Merci pour cette journée; dit-elle  
-De rien, tu viens quand tu veux dans la boutique, tu es la bienvenue.  
-Merci

Ils s embrassèrent de nouveau, Gold arrêta le baiser et frotta son nez contre celui de Belle

-Il vaut mieux s en arrêter la, sinon on sait comment ça va se terminer tout les deux.  
-Oui il vaut mieux rester raisonnable...; dit-elle en l embrassant a nouveau  
-Belle stop...arrête...

Trop tard, Belle vint se mettre a califourchon sur lui, coté conducteur. Elle l embrassa en lui caressant le visage tandis que Gold lui caressa le dos. Leurs souffles haletaient mais ils se ressaisissent.

-Tu me fais tellement d effet; dit-elle  
-Je vois ça...toi aussi tu me fais de l effet! Mais on va se calmer, demain est un autre jour.  
-Si tu veux...viens me voir a mon travail; dit-elle en jouant avec sa cravate  
-Je verrai si je n'ai pas trop de travail.  
-D accord...bonne nuit; dit-elle en déposant un dernier baiser  
-Bonne nuit

Belle sortit de la voiture et entra dans le gîte, là elle croisa le chemin d une blonde, elle aussi était nouvelle en ville.

-Bonsoir; dit-elle  
-Bonsoir, je m' appel Emma  
-Moi c est Belle  
-Enchantée, je viens d arriver en ville  
-Pareil pour moi  
-Donc...vous connaissez tout de la légende et rumeur de cette ville?  
-Quelle légende?  
-D après Henry...  
-Henry, le fils adoptif de la maire?  
-Oui...euh au faites je suis...sa mère biologique...il a réussi a me retrouver et me ramener ici afin de devenir...La sauveuse!  
-Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler  
-D après Henry; dit-elle en chuchotant; les habitants de cette ville seraient tous issus des livres de contes. Ils seraient des personnages de contes de fée.  
-Et ben! Quelle histoire!  
-Oui c est le cas de le dire...si je vous parle de tout ça, c est parce que j aimerai mener mon enquête sur la maire de cette ville, elle me parait louche.  
-Oui et elle est pas très agréable.  
-Tout comme monsieur Gold, a ce qu on m a dit il est pas tendre non plus

Juste a ce moment la, le prêteur sur gage entra dans le gîte

-Mademoiselle Belle, vous avez oublie ceci quand je vous ai ramené; dit-il en tendant un mouchoir.  
-Ah merci monsieur Gold; dit-elle en le prenant en rougissant  
-Alors c est vous monsieur Gold?; rétorqua Emma  
-En effet, a qui ai-je l honneur?  
-Je m appel Emma Swann  
-Emma...quel beau prénom; dit-il avant de se retourner sur Belle; a demain Belle  
-Oui a demain

Lorsque Gold fut définitivement sorti, Emma parla a Belle

-Et ben vous avez le don de les choisir...  
-De quoi parlez-vous?  
-Je sais très bien reconnaître quelqu un qui est amoureux, suffit de voir les regards que vous lui lanciez, on a tout compris.

Belle roula des yeux et soupira.

-Hey, ça va pas?  
-Ne le dites a personne surtout  
-Ne vous en faites pas motus et bouche cousue, après tout c est vous que ça regarde. Bonne nuit.  
-Oui, bonne nuit


	12. Chapter 12

**!ATTENTION CHAPITRE HOT HARD!**

Lundi, vers 11h30, Belle était entrain de composer des bouquets tout en repensant a ce que Emma lui avait dit hier soir. Effectivement cette ville était sous l emprise d une malédiction et Belle, elle, le savait de source sur. Elle garda l espoir qu un jour cette malédiction allait se lever et que peut-être elle allait retrouver sa famille. En attendant, elle se contenta de cette relation patron-employé ainsi que de cette relation naissante avec Gold. Elle jeta un coup d œil a l horloge du magasin, elle se disait qu il allait bientôt franchir cette porte et lui rendre visite. Moe revint de la réserve et donna les clés a Belle.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter toute la journée Belle, je te confie le magasin.  
-Merci de me faire confiance.  
-Mais de rien, allez a demain

Cette manière de partir si précipitamment rendit Belle perplexe. Elle avait l impression qu il lui cachait quelque chose. Vers midi elle prit son manteau afin d aller manger dans le petit restaurant italien au coin de la rue. Alors qu elle ouvrit la porte, Gold était sur le point de mettre la main sur la poignée.

-Ah...monsieur Gold; dit-elle par politesse et jouant la carte de la vendeuse

Il regarda a gauche et a droite, personne. Sans dire un mot, Gold la poussa d une main et entra de force, puis ferma la porte. Belle se tenait contre le mur, le sourire et le regard amusé. Il s approcha d elle et l embrassa avec fougue tout en la calant contre son corps.

-J t ai manqué?  
-Juste un tout petit peu...beaucoup...; dit-elle en jouant les lèvres de Gold; j ai pas arrêté de penser a toi durant toute la matinée.  
-Et tu pensais a quoi?  
-A notre journée d hier.  
-Mmm alors nous sommes deux...Moe est la?  
-Non il c est absenté pour toute la journée, pourquoi? Tu veux le voir?  
-Lui non...mais toi oui!

Il commença a l embrasser et a lui faire comprendre qu il avait envie.

-Attends la porte est pas fermée; dit-elle en sortant les clés de sa poche

Elle fit un tour dans le barillet et les voila enfermés. Gold se rapprocha d elle, mais cette dernière dévia de sa trajectoire et recula en arrière vers le comptoir. Elle se mordait la lèvre et gloussa tellement elle aimait ce petit jeu qu elle avait commencé. Elle se hissa sur le comptoir et croisa les jambes, elles étaient si magnifiques.

-C est pas sympa de faire marcher un boiteux comme moi; dit-il en s avançant avec un regard noir

Il arriva a deux centimètres d elle et lui écarta les jambes violemment. Il mit sa canne de coté et s installa entre ses jambes.

-On est féroce aujourd'hui?; demanda t-elle  
-Ce qui ne te déplaît pas on dirait très chère; dit-il en mettant sa main sur l intimité de Belle; vu comment tu mouille.

Belle sourit, elle passa un bras autour de Gold et de son autre main, lui mit la main au panier.

-Et toi tu bande comme un fou; dit-elle en lui léchant les lèvres  
-Ta faute ça...;dit-il en écartant le bout de tissu de son intimité et en y introduisant deux doigts

Belle gémissait la tête en arrière et serra l engin de Gold a travers le pantalon. Il la força a s allonger sur le dos et fit glisser sa culotte. Alors qu elle se redressa, elle le vit entrain de défaire sa ceinture et abaissa son pantalon ainsi que le boxer jusqu a ses chevilles. Il lui remonta sa jupe et la pénétra profondément. Belle haussa déjà un cri de plaisir rien qu a sentir son énorme engin en elle. Gold avait plaqué ses mains sur le comptoir alors que Belle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille du prêteur sur gage. Elle se cramponnait a son cou tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, leurs fronts collés. Gold se déhanchait lentement, puis il accéléra la cadence. Belle gémissait de plus en plus.

-Donne de grands coups!; souffla t-elle  
-T-t-t-t faut le demander poliment dearie; dit-il en avançant son bassin et l'enfonçant profondément  
-Haaaaaan...s'il te plaît.

Gold eut un sourire en coin et donna un grand coup bien directe. Belle se figea, la tête en arrière, bouche entre ouverte. Gold en redonna un deuxième voyant qu elle avait aimé ça. Son corps était tout crispé.

-HHAAAAA!  
-Ça t excite hein?  
-OH OUIIII; dit-elle en resserrant ses jambes

Il la fit allonger sur le comptoir et la saisit par les hanches. Il continua ses grand coups et saisit une main de la jeune femme.

-Caresse toi Belle, je veux te voir entrain de prendre du plaisir!

Gold cessa ses coups de reins et reprit des vas et viens alors que Belle commença a caresser son bouton de rose. Elle ondula son bassin alors qu elle se caressait les seins de son autre main. Gold en eut le souffle coupé et ralenti ses mouvements afin d admirer le spectacle qui se présentait devant lui. Il vit le ventre de Belle se contracter, elle allait pas tarder a venir. Lorsqu elle vint enfin, Gold donna des coups saccadés et gémissait de plaisir lorsqu il vint en elle. Il se pencha, tout en restant en elle, et l embrassa tendrement.

-Mmmmm roooh que c était bon; dit-elle  
-Oui j avoue je suis un dieu  
-Un dieu du sexe alors, j ai jamais rien connu de tel.  
-Merci du compliment; dit-il en souriant


	13. Chapter 13

Gold remonta son pantalon, Belle remit sa culotte et descendit sa jupe. Elle se regarde dans un miroir, se recoiffa et mis son chemisier correctement afin de paraître présentable. Gold se plaça derrière elle, l enlaçant, les bras autour de sa taille et lui fit un bisous dans le cou. Belle sourit, elle aimait ses bisous et ses moments de tendresses avec lui.

-Tu as faim?; demanda t-il  
-Oui, j allais partir manger dans le petit restaurant italien au coin de la rue, tu veux venir?  
-C est pas de refus

Ils sortirent du magasin et Belle ferma la porte a clé après avoir indiqué l heure d ouverture. Ils croisèrent Emma qui se baladait avec Henry, parlant d une certaine opération Cobra. Sur le chemin, Moe French les croisa également. Belle retira son bras de Gold mais c était trop tard, Moe avait compris qu ils étaient en bon terme.

-Belle!  
-Monsieur French, j allais partir manger avec...  
-Avec lui?!  
-Elle sort avec qui elle veut; dit Gold

La manière dont Moe se tenait et vu l odeur d alcool qui se dégageait de sa bouche, Belle comprit que son père avait bu.

-Mais vous êtes saoul!; dit-elle en s approchant de lui, le regard inquiet  
-On a encore été jouer au casino?; dit Gold  
-Quoi?!; s exclama Belle  
-Vous n êtes qu un enfoiré!  
-Nan me dites pas que vous faites ça?!; dit Belle

Moe ne répondit pas, seul le silence régnait entre eux.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous aviez des problèmes d argents, j vous préviens la prochaine fois j vous laisse dans la merde!

Belle traça son chemin, elle était en colère contre son père. Moe regarda Gold, il lui en voulait d avoir divulgué cette information.

-Changez votre regard, ce n est pas ma faute mais la vôtre!

Le prêteur sur gage partit rejoindre Belle qui était partie s asseoir sur un banc. Il trouva la réaction de Belle exagérée mais la consola, un bras autour d elle.

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareil?  
-J ai vraiment été une idiote! C est moi qui lui ait prêté l argent pour qu il te rembourse  
-Oh...je vois...  
-Et au lieu de se remettre a flot non monsieur joue! Monsieur dépense!  
-Tu comprends mieux pourquoi il avait du mal a payer le loyer.  
-Oui, et dire que je croyais que tout était de ta faute au départ, que tu étais trop sévère avec lui...  
-Je suis impitoyable en affaire, j ai de bonnes raisons. Mais cela n explique pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil, c est juste ton employeur.

Belle tortillait ses doigts, elle voulait dire la vérité sur sa venue a Storybrooke. Mais étant donné que les habitants ne se souvenaient plus de leur vie de conte de fée, elle se disait que cette partie de l'histoire elle devrait éviter de la lui raconter.

-Si je te dis un secret, tu me promets de le garder?  
-Oui bien sur, je serai muet comme une tombe  
-J ai confiance...si je suis venue a Storybrooke...ce n est pas par hasard...si je suis la, c était pour retrouver mon père.  
-Ton père?! Ici a Storybrooke?  
-Oui mais il ne sait pas que j existe, ma mère et lui se sont séparés avant ma naissance.  
-Tu connais au moins son nom?; demanda Gold intrigué  
-C est Moe, c est pourquoi je suis si triste le concernant. J ai vraiment de la peine et peur pour lui.  
-Oui...je...comprends; dit-il en fronçant les sourcils  
-Ça va pas Gold?  
-Hein? Si si ça va, c est juste que c est une nouvelle étonnante.  
-Je te le fais pas dire, j ai eu pareil quand ma mère me l a annoncé avant son décès.  
-Il y a longtemps qu elle est décédée?  
-Il y a quelques semaines  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Elle était malade, elle m'a élevé seule depuis ma naissance, jamais je n oublierai ce qu elle a fait pour moi...bon, arrêtons de parler de tout ça, je sais pas toi mais il serait peut-être temps que l on se fasse ce petit resto non?  
-Oui oui, allons-y

Belle passa première et le devança. Gold n en revenait pas de ce qu elle venait de lui dire. Ainsi donc elle était la fille de Moe French.

"Enfin tu es là, petite French...après tout ce temps tu seras enfin a moi comme il était stipulé dans le contrat!"; pensa t-il

La malédiction avait provoqué tout le monde dans une amnésie profonde, les faisant croire qu ils avaient toujours vécu ici. Seul deux personnes se souvenaient très bien de leur ancienne identité. I abord Regina Mills, la maire, qui était La méchante reine, puis Gold. Ce dernier n était autre que Rumpelstiltskin.


	14. Chapter 14

Dans le restaurant, Gold fixait sans cesse Belle entrain se savourer ses pâtes. Celle-ci le remarqua et aspira un spaghetti en faisant une bouche en cul de poule.

-Qu est ce qu il y a? J ai de la sauce plein les lèvres c est ça?  
-Un peu mais c est pas ça, t es tellement jolie  
-Merci, t es pas mal non plus tu sais; dit-elle en faisant un clin d œil  
-Bien la première fois qu on me le dit  
-Tu...as eu des petites amies?  
-Pas vraiment, par le passé j ai été marié  
-Oh, et qu est ce qui c est passé?  
-Elle est partie avec un autre  
-Je suis désolée  
-Je suis un homme difficile a aimer  
-Moi je ne trouve pas; dit-elle en posant une main sur la sienne  
-Alors, parle moi de toi, de ta vie, tu as vécu où avant de venir a Storybrooke?  
-Oh et bien je suis née a New York, ma mère m'a élevée seule, bien que par moment j avais des beau pères, mais ça n a jamais été plus loin qu une simple relation.  
-Ah et pourquoi ça?  
-J en sais rien, peut-être qu elle avait jamais oublié mon père et qu elle avait l espoir qui lui revienne un jour  
-Mmm je vois  
-Sinon j ai suivis les cours élémentaires, puis j ai été au collège, au lycée puis j ai suivis une formation de secrétaire. Mais ça ne me branchait pas trop, moi ce que j adore se sont les livres. Du coup j ai suivis une formation de bibliothécaire et j ai obtenu mon diplôme avec grande distinction; dit-elle fièrement  
-Oh une bibliothécaire voyez-vous ça.  
-Et oui, d ailleurs j aurai aimé que celle de Storybrooke soit toujours ouverte  
-Je vais essayer d y remédier  
-Tu...tu ferais ça pour moi?  
-Ça fait un moment que je me bats pour qu elle soit accessible, même si je ne suis pas très livres, le bâtiment reste a l abandon. Il m'appartient mais Regina fait tout pour me bloquer les fond pour sa rénovation  
-Oh c est vraiment dommage  
-Et toi tu...tu as eu des aventures? Des petits copains?  
-Rien de bien sérieux, des amourettes d école. La plus longue relation que j ai eu a duré deux ans  
-Qu est ce qui y a fait qu pas duré?  
-Il m'a trompé, je l ai surpris au lit avec une autre  
-Oh mon dieu, ça a du être un choc  
-Oui, du coup je suis restée seule depuis, c était ma dernière relation. J ai du mal a faire confiance aux hommes  
-Oui logique  
-Jusqu a aujourd'hui...; dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

Gold senti ses joues se teintées de rouge et regarda sur sa droite pour appeler un serveur.

-Garçon, on voudrait la carte des desserts s il vous plaît  
-Tout de suite monsieur Gold  
-Je rêve ou j ai réussi à te faire rougir?; dit-elle en le taquinant

Gold rigola nerveusement, Belle lui caressa la main afin de le détendre. Il croisa ses doigts avec les siens et porta la main de Belle a ses lèvres afin de l embrasser. Lorsqu ils mangèrent leurs desserts, ils discutèrent de choses et d autres et quittèrent le restaurant afin de retourner a leur boutique respective. Gold raccompagna Belle jusqu a sa boutique et l embrassa sur le bas de la porte. Le baiser était doux et tendre, ils avaient fermé leurs yeux afin de savourer les lèvres de l un l autre. Puis Gold continua son chemin et passa par l arrière de sa boutique. Une fois a l intérieur, il ferma la porte a clé et ouvrit une vieille armoire. Il en sortit une grosse boite qui contenait quelque chose de précieux. C était ses contrats du temps ou il vivait dans la foret enchantée. La boite était divisée en deux, d un cote les contrats remplis et respectés, de l autre ceux classés sans suite. Seul un contrat était dans cette catégorie. Il le prit et déroula le parchemin. La signature de Moe French était inscrite tout en bas. Gold l enroula a nouveau et le classa dans la pile gauche, celle des contrats respectés, un sourire radieux sur son visage.


	15. Chapter 15

Durant une bonne semaine, Belle et Gold se côtoyaient tout les jours. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Des fois, quand il avait pas grand chose a faire dans sa boutique, il allait passer une petite heure auprès d'elle, à la regarder entrain de composer des bouquets, ce qui déplaisait fortement a Moe. Alors qu un jour il était seule avec elle, ce dernier lui parla de Gold.

-Tu devrais te méfier Belle, il est pas digne de confiance  
-Et moi je dis que oui, il a été plus sincère que vous en tout cas  
-Je sais j aurai du te dire que j avais une addiction au jeu.  
-Oui en effet!...Voila, j ai finit mon dernier bouquet  
-Très bien, tu peux disposer

Belle se lava les mains et sorti de la boutique. Alors qu elle fit pour arriver chez Gold, elle constata que Regina et Emma se trouvaient dans cette boutique. Et la discussion paraissait houleuse. Elle entra, le son de la clochette fit retourner Emma, Gold et Regina sur elle. Belle vit que Emma avait une épée en main.

-Est ce qu un duel se prépare?; plaisanta t-elle  
-En quelque sorte!; dit Emma  
-Vous avez intérêt a réussir mademoiselle Swan; dit Regina  
-Je suis prête a tout pour sauver mon fils!  
-Quoi? Qu est ce qui se passe avec Henry?  
-Il a...été empoisonné, par la faute de Regina!  
-QUOI?!  
-Ce n était pas Henry que je visais! Mais vous!; dit-Regina a Emma  
-Ne perdez pas de temps avec ces futilités! Le temps est compté!; s exclama Gold

Regina et Emma sortirent de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Belle se retourna sur Gold, intriguée par toute cette agitation.

-Est ce que tu peux me dire ce qui se passe?  
-L heure est venu pour Storybrooke de se libérer de ce fléau  
-Quoi? Comment ça de quoi tu parle?; dit-elle le cœur battant a toute vitesse  
-Je me souviens que tu m avais dit que Emma t avais parlé d une sois disant malédiction qui régnait sur cette ville...  
-Oui  
-Elle est vrai...  
-Donc la ville est vraiment sous l emprise d une malédiction?  
-Oui...mais ce qui m étonne c est que tu n as pas l air si surprise que ça  
-Je peux te dire la même chose Gold, tu as l air de savoir beaucoup de chose contrairement aux autres habitants  
-Je pense qu il est temps que je te dise tout  
-Oui moi aussi  
-Honneur aux dames  
-Très bien...lorsque je suis arrivée ici c était effectivement pour retrouver mon père, et je savais que vous tous ici étiez les personnages de contes, mais que vous vous en souveniez pas.  
-C est exacte...bien que j en ai ma petite idée mais, qui t a raconté tout ça?  
-Ma mère, d ailleurs elle était même venue ici après ma naissance. Mais quand elle a vu que mon père ne se souvenait plus de leur vie elle a préféré partir.  
-Pas trop sous le choc d avoir appris que tu étais issue de parents d un monde féerique?  
-Je n y ai pas cru au départ, mais au fond de moi j ai toujours su que j étais différente. Et puis les faits sont ce qu ils sont je ne peux pas les contrer  
-Alors...sois la bienvenue parmi nous, tu sais quoi d autre sur ton histoire?  
-Je sais que ma mère a du fuir afin d échapper a quelqu un, elle voulait me protéger.  
-Je vois  
-Maintenant à ton tour, comment ça se fait que tu te souviens de ton ancienne vie?  
-Je ne suis pas le seul a m en souvenir; dit-il afin d éviter le sujet; Regina se souvient également de qui elle était dans le pays des contes de fée  
-Ah? Et bien, que de secrets...et qui est-elle?  
-C est la méchante reine.  
-De Blanche neige?!  
-Oui.  
-Et qui est Blanche neige ici?  
-C est Mary Margaret.  
-L institutrice?!  
-Oui et David est Charmant  
-Wouaaah c est...c est génial  
-Leur fille...  
-Ah parce qu ils ont une fille?!  
-C est Emma Swan  
-Attend attend, elle est la fille de Blanche neige et Charmant?  
-Viens avec moi jusqu a la bibliothèque, je dois récupérer ce que j ai demandé a Emma, je te raconterai tout en chemin.

Gold raconta l'histoire de la malédiction a Belle, lui expliquant que si il se souvenait de son ancienne vie , c est que tout comme Regina, il avait aidé a propager cette malédiction. Il prenait soin, évidement, d éviter de raconter son histoire, de lui révéler sa véritable identité.

-Pourquoi tu as aidé Regina a propager ce sort noir?!  
-Elle me tenait prisonnier, je n avais pas vraiment le choix; dit-il un mensonge évidement  
-Oh Gold, je suis désolée...au faite, vu que l on est à parler de véritable histoire, tu es qui toi dans notre monde?  
-Notre monde...j adore entendre ça venant de ta bouche

Belle sourit tendrement mais ne perdit pas le fil de la conversation.

-Tu étais un chevalier?  
-Non, mais j aurai aimé

Belle le vit se crisper. Alors qu il arriva dans la bibliothèque, Regina se trouvait près de la porte d ascenseur.

-Mais qu est ce que tu fais ici?; lui demanda t-elle  
-Je viens chercher ce qui m appartient très chère

Il donna un énorme coup de canne sur la tête de Regina, qui tomba en syncope. Belle haussa un cri de surprise.

-Mais! Pourquoi t as fait ça?!  
-T as déjà oublie qui elle est?  
-Oui...elle est la méchante reine  
-Aide moi a l'attacher et à la bâillonner

Belle ne comprenait pas sa réaction mais l aida quand même, après tout il avait sûrement ses raisons. Alors qu ils attendaient que Emma remonte, Belle lui reposa la question dont elle n avait pas encore eu de réponse.

-Alors, puis-je enfin savoir qui tu es dans l autre monde?; demanda t-elle impatiente  
-C est pas vraiment le moment  
-Arrête d éviter la conversation!  
-Bon très bien, si tu veux tout savoir, de toute façon tu l apprendra un jour ou l autre...je suis Rumpelstiltskin

Belle fronça les sourcils, elle connaissait bien ce conte, elle avait lu le livre a la bibliothèque de New York. Ne répondant pas a cette nouvelle, Gold pris la parole.

-Déçue?  
-Euh je suis surprise c est tout..tu es donc capable de transformer la paille en or?  
-Et oui très chère  
-Si je me souviens bien de ton histoire, tu es du genre a faire passer des contrats lors de deal  
-Exactement  
-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as tant d objets dans ta boutique

Belle s approcha de lui, et le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci de m avoir dit la vérité, bien que j aurai aimé la savoir plus tôt.  
-Pour ça il aurait fallut que je sache que tu savais que tu venais de notre monde  
-Oui très juste...  
-Qu est ce qu il y a? Pourquoi tu es silencieuse tout a coup?  
-Je me disais juste...est ce que tu sais qui a fait fuir ma mère de notre monde? Après tout tu es magicien, tu devais connaître tout de ce qui se passait la bas.  
-Belle je...je ne peux pas te le dire.  
-Il était si méchant que ça?

Gold ne répondit pas, il avait trop peur de la réaction de Belle.

-C'est pas grave...J espère juste ne jamais le rencontrer! Mais je suppose qu il est ici;dit-elle  
-Y a de fortes chances...

Belle versa une larme et la frotta.

-Je le hais pour ce qu il m'a fait!

Gold eut son estomac retourné, la réaction de Belle était compréhensive. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait peur. Oui, peur de la perdre. Perdre celle qui allait lui changer sa vie.

-Belle je...

Il n eut pas le temps de finir se phrase qu une secousse vint de sous la terre. Belle perdit l équilibre et tomba en avant dans les bras de Gold qui l a rattrapé de justesse.

-Merci  
-De rien  
-Je suis contente qu on c est enfin tout dit...Je me sens en sécurité avec toi.

Belle l'embrassa alors que Gold la serrait dans ses bras. Il intensifia le baiser, puis le rompit.

-Je te protégerai toujours, sache le.

Le bruit de l'ascenseur qui remontait les fit sortir de leur moment de tendresse. Gold arrêta l ascenseur a quelques mètres de son arrivée.

-REGINAAAA?!; cria Emma  
-Elle n est pas la Emma  
-MONSIEUR GOLD! SORTEZ MOI DE LA!  
-Donnez moi l œuf, vous n arriverez jamais a escalader avec ça!

Emma lança l œuf a Gold, ce dernier le rattrapa et s en alla. Regina venait de se réveiller et se tortilla sur la chaise.

-Viens Belle on s en va  
-Mais...mais Emma?  
-Elle s en sortira fais moi confiance

Belle le suivit bien a contre cœur. Une fois dans la boutique, Gold ouvrit l œuf en or avec l aide d une petite clés. Belle se mordait les lèvres tellement elle était curieuse. Gold saisit l objet en question qui se trouvait dans l œuf.

-Wouaaah c est magnifique, c est...  
-De la magie très chère, la plus puissante qui soit au monde. Celle du véritable amour. J ai réussi a la mettre en bouteille.  
-Tu compte faire...  
-Oui! Une fois la malédiction relevée, je compte bien faire venir la magie ici a Storybrooke!

Belle sentit une excitation mais une crainte en même temps monter en elle. Ils quittèrent la boutique afin de se rendre dans les bois, près du puits, afin que Gold y déverse sa magie. Alors qu il contemplait Storybrooke du haut d une petite colline, il vit une lueur verte se propager dans toute la ville. Il eut un sourire sur son visage, il avait senti chez lui comme un changement.

-Emma a réussit!

Belle mit ses mains su sa bouche, versant des larmes de joies.

-Hey! Qu est ce qu il y a ma Belle?  
-Je vais enfin pouvoir connaître mon père, il va enfin se souvenir de moi!

Gold eut un sourire crispé mais fut heureux de voir Belle aussi émue. Il mit une main sur son épaule puis lui caressa les cheveux.

-Viens, il est l heure, il est temps que la magie reprenne ses droits

Ils se rendirent près du puits et Gold déversa le contenu de la fiole. Un nuage mauve se développait a toute vitesse enveloppant tout Storybrooke. Les habitants, voyant ce nuage, se blottirent dans les bras de leur voisin. Une fois passé, les habitants sortirent de leur cachette, tous heureux d avoir retrouvés les leurs. Seul Moe était seul, n ayant personne a qui serrer dans ses bras. Belle arriva, avec Gold a ses cotés. Ce dernier n était pas très a l aise, il savait que la vérité allait éclater au grand jour. Alors que Belle s approchait de son père, ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Belle le regarda le sourire aux lèvres et versant des larmes de joies. Bien qu il ne la connaissait que depuis que quelques semaines, il avait l impression de la connaître depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Appelez ça le sentiment paternel.

-Belle...?; demanda t-il ému  
-Papa; pleura t-elle  
-Oh mon dieu tu es la!

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un l autre, pleurant a chaudes larmes.

-Je savais qu un jour ou l autre on allait se retrouver

Alors qu ils étaient dans un moment d émotion, Gold s approcha d eux. Moe releva la tête et fut blanc comme un linge.

-BELLE ECARTE TOI!  
-Quoi?!; demanda t-elle en se retournant; ah je vois...ne panique pas papa, il m'a tout raconté.  
-NE T APPROCHE PAS DE LUI!

D un mouvement de main, Gold fit venir Belle a ses cotés et la tenait par la taille.

-J te l avais dis qu un jour ou l autre elle sera a moi!; dit Gold un grand sourire de vainqueur sur son visage.


	16. Chapter 16

Belle fit pour faire un pas mais Gold la tenait par le bras.

-LACHE LA RUMPEL!; dit Moe  
-Un contrat signé est un contrat respecté!  
-Mais de quoi vous parlez tout les deux?!; demanda Belle

Moe expliqua a Belle comment il en est venu a signer un contrat avec Rumpelstilstskin. La jeune femme connu son histoire dans l entièreté. Elle regarda Gold, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Dis moi que c est pas vrai Gold?

Gold serra les dents et ravala sa salive avant de répondre.

-Oui c est vrai  
-Et tu ne m'as rien dit tout a l heure! Tu as préféré me le cacher!  
-C est un lâche!; déclara Moe  
-Vous fermez la! Belle allons dans ma boutique je vais tout t expliquer!; dit-il en voulant caresser une de ses joues  
-Nan! Va t en! Je ne veux plus te voir!

Elle couru jusqu au port de Storybrooke afin d évacuer sa tristesse, sa colère. Entre temps, une foule immense se dirigeait chez Regina.

-Oh oh, il faut j y aille sinon ça va tourner mal; dit Emma  
-Emma attends nous!; dit Mary Margaret

Ils la suivirent en courant alors que Moe alla rejoindre sa fille près du port afin de lui parler.

-Belle...je  
-Papa, j t en prie ne me sermonne pas s il te plaît  
-Je ne veux pas parler de Gold, ce que je veux c est te serrer dans mes bras

Belle prit son père dans ses bras et pleura.

-Je suis désolé d avoir conclu un tel marché, j ai essayé de déjouer les intentions du Dark one a ton égard  
-Je ne t en veux pas, tu as essayé.  
-Changeons de sujet veux tu? J aimerai que tu me parle de tout ce que tu as vécu

Belle lui parla de sa vie a New-York, et également du décès de Millie. Moe fut sous le choc d apprendre le décès de son épouse. Belle avait garde précieusement le mot que son père avait attaché a la patte d un oiseau et le lui montra.

-Qu est ce qu on va faire maintenant papa?  
-Malheureusement, les contrats de Rumpelsktilskin sont impossibles d être annulés  
-En bref je n ai pas le choix que d aller avec lui, même dans ce monde  
-Je trouverai bien une solution

Belle pleura et frotta les larmes. Elle soupira alors qu elle regardait l horizon.

-Tu l aime n est ce pas?; demanda Moe

Elle hocha de la tête que oui, elle était attirée par Gold, elle avait vu ses bons cotes et bien plus encore.

-Je n ai pas le choix que de retourner auprès de lui, peut-être que j arriverai a le convaincre de me relâcher  
-Oh ma fille je suis tellement désolé si tu dois rester avec ce monstre!

Belle prit congé de son père et parti dans la direction de la boutique de Gold. Lorsqu elle y entra, il était là, derrière son comptoir, entrain de trifouiller dans ses contrats. Alors que le son de clochette retentit, il releva la tête et vit Belle s approcher de lui.

-Je suis...venue me mettre a ma place, parmi les trophées! Ma place est avec ces objets!  
-Tu n es pas un trophée, loin de là! Et encore moins un objet  
-Comment tu as pu faire ça?  
-Belle je...  
-Comment t as pu proposer un marché aussi odieux?! Je pensais qu il y avait quelque chose de bon en toi mais je me suis trompée! T es vraiment un monstre!; cria t-elle  
-OUI J EN SUIS UN! TU VEUX VRAIMENT VOIR MON VRAI VISAGE?! TIENS LE VOILA!

En un éclaire, son visage prit son ancienne apparence. Sa peau était écailleuse et ses yeux ressemblaient a ceux d un crocodile. Belle eut un sursaut et recula d un pas en fronçant les sourcils. Gold se calma et reprit son apparence humaine. Il avait bien vu dans le regard de Belle que son apparence l avait dérangé, voir même dégoûté.

-Satisfaite?!  
-Pourquoi Rumpel? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as voulu alors que je n étais même pas encore née?!

Ce dernier tourna le dos a Belle et ferma les yeux, laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue qu il frotta. Il tenait un parchemin dans ses mains, ses lèvres tremblèrent et commença a déchirer le papier en deux. Belle vit le geste et passa derrière le comptoir. Elle vit sur le présentoir un contrat déchiré, aux bord légèrement brûlés. Elle vit la signature de son père en bas de la page.

-C est ce fameux contrat?  
-Oui, je l ai déchiré...il est annulé.  
-Qu...quoi?  
-Tu peux partir, désormais tu n es plus prisonnière de mon marché avec ton père. Va le retrouver, un père a toujours besoin de son enfant

Il tourna le dos a Belle encore une fois, se tenant droit comme un I en prenant appuis sur sa canne.

-Va t en, sors d ici!

Belle fut abasourdie par son attitude et sorti de la boutique sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Lorsque la clochette retentit une nouvelle fois, Gold ferma les yeux, laissant couler des larmes le long de ses joues. Alors qu il reprit une grande inspiration, il eut comme un pincement au cœur. Il mit une main sur sa poitrine et en lâcha sa canne. Il se tenait au bord du comptoir.

-Ça y est...ça commence; dit-il

Après quelques secondes, il se ressaisit et parti s allonger sur le sofa a l arrière boutique.


	17. Chapter 17

Durant trois jours, Belle ne vit plus Gold. Elle apprenait a mieux connaître son père et parti vivre chez lui. Ce dernier entendait sa fille pleurer dans sa chambre tout les soirs. Gold lui manquait horriblement. Le lendemain matin, durant le petit déjeuner, Moe parla a sa fille.

-Ça va Belle?  
-Oui, pourquoi ça n irait pas?; dit-elle un faux sourire affiché sur son visage  
-Je t entends pleurer tout les soirs dans ta chambre  
-Ah...  
-C est a cause de Gold c est ça?  
-Je l aime papa, c est plus fort que moi! Mais après avoir su ce qu il a fait, ce qu il nous a fait...je...je sais pas quoi en penser. Dois-je lui pardonner?  
-Moi je ne lui pardonnerai jamais c est certains, mais toi c est autre chose. Les sentiments sont la  
-Oui...j aurai préféré ne rien éprouver pour lui!  
-Et lui il t aime?  
-Je sais pas, on en a jamais parlé et on se l est jamais dit  
-Je vais peut-être m en mordre les doigts en te disant ça mais...va lui parler, dis lui ce que tu ressens. Au moins les choses seront claires et net comme de l eau de roche.  
-Je vais y réfléchir

Ils partirent a leur boutique et ouvrirent le magasin. Belle, au fond d elle même, espérait de voir Gold franchir la porte. Elle lui aurait sauté dessus et ils auraient fait l amour a nouveau sur ce comptoir, ou bien dans la véranda ou se trouvait le stock de fleurs. Elle chassa ces idées de ses pensées, il était bientôt midi et son estomac grondait. Elle parti manger chez Granny et se prit un énorme burger. Bien que l assiette fut devant elle, elle n avait pas tellement d appétit.

-Ça va pas Belle? Le burger n est pas bon?  
-Oh non Ruby c est pas ça, il est délicieux comme d habitude...  
-Mais...  
-T as des nouvelles de Gold?  
-Oooh Belle, c est a cause de lui que tu te mets dans des états pareils?  
-J aimerai lui dire ce que je ressens, mais je ne sais pas si je ferai le bon choix.  
-Aaaaah l amour, un vrai fléau c't'affaire. Mais sinon, non je n ai pas de nouvelles, d ailleurs ça fait trois jours qu on ne l'a pas vu dans le coin.  
-Ah bon?  
-Sa boutique n a pas été ouverte depuis que la malédiction fut relevée  
-C est étrange ça; dit Belle

Leroy arriva a son tour dans le restaurant.

-Œuf bacon saucisse et café, comme d habitude Granny  
-Tout de suite Leroy  
-Ah Leroy!  
-Oui ma petite Ruby?  
-Tu aurai des nouvelles de monsieur Gold? Ça fait 3 jours qu il n a pas ouvert sa boutique.  
-Personnellement je m'en fout, il pourrait encore arriver quelque a ce fumier que je n irai pas l aider.  
-C est pour Belle; dit-elle en la montrant du regard; elle s inquiète pour lui  
-Vous l avez vu récemment?; demanda Belle en se joignant a leur conversation  
-Dernière fois que je l ai vu, c est le soir ou tout est revenu normal a Storybrooke, il rentrait en voiture chez lui. Depuis plus rien.  
-J commence vraiment a être inquiète; dit Belle  
-Oui c est vrai que c est pas son genre; répliqua Ruby  
-Je vais jusque chez lui!

Belle prit ses vêtements et sorti.

-ET TON BURGER?!  
-DONNE LE A LEROY SI IL LE VEUT!; cria Belle

Ruby n eut pas le temps de se retourner que Leroy était déjà entrain de manger le burger de Belle.

-Et le bacon j en fais quoi?; demanda Granny  
-Ben je le mange aussi  
-Goinfre; dit Ruby

La maison était située au fin fond de la ville, pas loin de la foret. Belle avait mal aux pieds d avoir tant marché avec des talons comme des échasses. Elle vit la voiture de Gold garée dans l allée. Elle enleva ses escarpins une fois sur le palier et toqua a la porte, mais aucune réponse. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle fit le tour de la maison et trouva une fenêtre qui était entre ouverte. Elle poussa sur le châssis et entra dans la maison. Elle déposa ses escarpins a terre et fouilla la maison.

-Gooooold?

Elle scruta les moindre recoins, ne trouvant personne elle monta les escaliers.

-Gooooold? Tu es la? C est moi Belle!

Elle arriva dans la première pièce qui n était autre que la salle de bain. Plus loin dans le couloir, elle remarqua une porte entre ouverte et y entra. Elle scruta la chambre a coucher et vit Gold allongé dans son lit. Il était de dos, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

-Gold?; dit-elle en s approchant; GOLD!

Elle se précipita sur lui et eut un moment d effroi. Gold avait repris son apparence de Dark One. Il avait les yeux fermés, sa respiration était extrêmement lente. Contre toute attente, Belle l'appela par son vrai nom.

-RUMPEL! RUMPEL REVEILLE TOI!; dit-elle en le secouant.


	18. Chapter 18

Rumpel grogna et soupira en ouvrant délicatement un œil.

-Belle...tu es...revenue...; dit-il en toussant  
-Qu est ce qui t arrive?! T as pas l air bien!  
-Va t'en...j...j dois...j dois accepter mon...destin

-Mais...mais de quoi tu parle?!

Rumpel n eut pas le temps de répondre et sombra dans un comas.

-RUMPEL! RUMPEL!

Belle, prise de panique, se releva et scruta la chambre a la recherche d un téléphone. Elle descendit les escaliers et saisit le cornet du fixe afin d appeler l hôpital.

-Hôpital de Storybrooke?  
-OUI VENEZ S IL VOUS PLAIT! JE M APPEL BELLE ET JE SUIS CHEZ MONSIEUR GOLD  
-Calmez vous mademoiselle, que se passe t-il?  
-Il est dans le coma, il est vraiment mal! Amenez moi une ambulance tout de suite!  
-L ambulance arrivera dans moins de 5 minutes mademoiselle, essayez de lui parler en attendant  
-D accord

Belle retourna dans la chambre de Gold et se mis a cote de lui.

-L ambulance arrive, tu m entends? Rumpel réponds!

Mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, Belle mis sa main sous le nez du malade, elle sentait a peine sa respiration. Elle lui prit la main écailleuse et la porta a sa joue.

-Rumpel s il te plaît bats toi...j ai tellement de chose a te dire...j ai besoin de toi...si tu savais comme je...

Mais elle n eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l ambulance arriva. Belle descendit les escaliers et leur ouvrit la porte.

-Ou est-il?; demanda un infirmier  
-Dans sa chambre, mais j vous préviens il a repris son apparence du Ténébreux.  
-Très bien

Belle les suivis et resta avec l équipe dans la chambre.

-Il faut l emmener! Son cœur est faible!  
-Quoi quoi? Il a quoi son cœur?  
-On le saura des que les analyses seront faites mais il faut l emmener d urgence!

Belle mis ses mains sur son visage alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle repris ses escarpins et monta dans l ambulance. Elle resta aux cotés de Rumpel et lui tenait la main. Tout le long du chemin, elle lui caressait le front. Elle vit que ses yeux clignaient et le signala aux infirmiers.

-On dirait qu il revient a lui  
-Mais son cœur est toujours faible!

Enfin il arrivèrent a l Hôpital, Rumpel fut emmené dans une salle ou Belle ne pouvait pas entrer. Elle prit place sur un banc et se prit un café. Elle téléphona a son père et lui expliqua la situation.

-Tu veux que je vienne?  
-Non ça va aller papa, si j ai besoin je te sonne, promis  
-D accord Belle, courage ma chérie. Je sais que tu l aime.  
-Merci papa

Elle raccrocha et essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. 30 minutes après, toujours aucune nouvelle.

-Bon sang cette attente est interminable!; dit-elle

Encore 10 minutes a faire les 100 pas et enfin le docteur Whale arriva.

-Docteur comment va t-il?  
-Et bien, son cœur est faible en effet, d ailleurs regardez ces radios.

Le docteur Whale mis la radio vers une source de lumière et montra le cœur de Rumpel.

-Oh mon dieu, mais il est...  
-Noir oui, mais regardez cette tache blanche  
-C est quoi a votre avis?  
-C est bien la tout le problèmes je ne sais pas encore ce que c est...mais j en ai une petite idée  
-Et c est quoi?  
-Ses pouvoirs...regardez, voila une radio qu il avait fait il y a un an  
-C est tout le contraire!  
-Je crois que le retour de la magie a provoqué des dégâts  
-Il est toujours dans le coma?  
-Il est conscient, vous pouvez aller le voir

Belle entra dans la chambre, il y régnait un silence. Seul le bip lent du cardiogramme se faisait entendre. Belle s avança lentement, le bruit de ses talons aiguilles réveilla Rumpel. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux.

-Belle  
-Chuuuuut économise tes forces, les médecins font tous ce qu il faut pour te guérir  
-C est impossible...la médecine ne peut rien faire...c est trop tard  
-Trop tard de quoi?!

-Rumpel réponds moi! Laisse moi prendre soin de toi!  
-Va t-en Belle, je suis un monstre, je ne te mérite pas.; dit-il en tournant la tête

Belle se plaça bien au dessus de lui afin de lui parler et le fit se retourner.

-Tu n es pas un monstre Rumpel; dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux; écoute moi attentivement...je...

Belle entendit les bip ralentir de plus en plus, elle fixa le cardiogramme puis se retourna.

-Rumpel reste avec moi! RUMPEL!

Ce dernier ferma les yeux alors que le dernier battement de son cœur allait s arrêter.

-Rumpel; sanglota t-elle; je t'aime!

Cette fois ci il n y avait plus de bip, juste une longue et interminable sonnerie d alarme d un cœur qui venait de s éteindre.


	19. Chapter 19

Belle pleura sur le corps de Rumpel et le serra dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Elle remonta jusqu a son visage et l embrassa sur la bouche tout en continuant de verser des larmes. Elle s en foutait de son apparence, tout ce qu elle voulait c était d embrasser l homme que son cœur réclamait. Le docteur Whale arriva avec deux infirmières et constata le décès. Il vint auprès de Belle qui ne voulait pas lâcher Rumpel.

-C est finit Belle, il faut le laisser partir.  
-Laissez moi seule avec lui s il vous plaît  
-D accord

L équipe médicale partis et laissa Belle, quelques instant, a coté de lui. Alors qu elle pleurait des larmes de tout son corps, elle remarqua que des petites billes volantes de couleur jaune, un peu comme de la poussière de fée, arrivèrent par la fenêtre et se dirigeaient vers Rumpel. Elle fronça les sourcils et s écarta en voyant qu il y en avait de plus en plus. Rumpel commençait a bouger, les yeux toujours fermés. Ses mains étaient entrain de changer, de la lumière vive sorti du bout de ses doigts. Puis ce fut autour de son visage et du reste de son corps. Belle fut repoussée par une force invisible, de la lumière brillante avait envahie toute la chambre. Quelques secondes après, le corps de Rumpel fut comme avant. Belle se releva et s avança vers lui. Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu elle vit un bras bouger puis entendit un gémissement. Rumpel se retourna lentement et ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait trouble et cligna des yeux. Il releva la tête et regarda ses mains. Il constata qu elles étaient de chaires humaine et non de peau de crocodile. Par réflexe, il les posa sur son visage et caressa ses joues.

-Rumpel; dit Belle

Ce dernier se retourna sur elle, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

-Belle...

Cette dernière se précipita sur lui et lui saisit le visage.

-Tu es en vie, mais...comment est ce possible?  
-C est toi, tu m'as délivré  
-Quoi? Moi?!  
-Oui mon amour...et moi aussi je t aime

Rumpel lui saisit aussi le visage et l embrassa langoureusement tout en versant une larme. Le docteur Whale entra après avoir entendu ce vacarme et fut surpris de voir un Rumpel bien vivant et surtout avec son ancienne apparence. Il voulut l examiner mais Rumpel l en empêcha, il disait qu il allait bien et que ce n était pas la peine de l examiner.

-Laissez moi seule avec Belle  
-Mais je dois vous...  
-Dehors!  
-Oh bon très bien...eeuh bienvenu parmi nous alors, monsieur Gold

Le médecin sorti et les laissa seuls. Rumpel se retourna a nouveau sur Belle plus heureux que jamais. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et l embrassa a nouveau.

-Mais qu est ce qui c est passé?

Rumpel prit une main a Belle et la plaça contre sa poitrine.

-Tu as guéri mon cœur, tu m'as libéré des pouvoirs du Dark one.

Belle pouvait sentir son cœur battre a nouveau, il avait un rythme régulier.

-Il est grand temps que je t explique pourquoi je te voulais depuis des années.  
-Je t écoute


	20. Chapter 20

Rumpel commença son histoire par le tout début, lorsqu il était devenu le Ténébreux.

-Lorsque j ai eu mes pouvoirs, c était devenu de la folie. J en étais accro, et ça m'a coûté mon fils. J ai choisis mes pouvoirs plutôt que lui et je m'en suis toujours voulu pour ça. Il est tombé dans un Vortex et a atterrit dans un autre monde. Alors que j entreprenais un long pèlerinage pour retrouver Baelfire, j ai eu un accident et me suis cogné la tête. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconscient mais toujours est-il que j ai eu une vision, ou plutôt une prédiction.  
-Et c était quoi?  
-Une espèce de petite fée qui me disait que je devais trouver un nouveau né, mais pas n importe lequel. Cela devait être une fille. Grâce a elle, elle m aurait conduit a mon fils et m aurait transformé. Au départ je ne comprenais pas tout, mais au fil du temps j ai appris que mon sortilège pouvait être rompu si un baiser d amour sincère m aurait été donné. Et ce baiser devait venir de ce nouveau né une fois plus grand. Il était la clé de tout mes maux. C était toi Belle, voila pourquoi je te voulais.  
-Mais comment étais-tu sur que j allais être la bonne?  
-Lors d un de mes rêves, un symbole m'est venu a l esprit et je l ai dessiné sur un papier. C était celui de ta famille, une rose. Cela ne pouvait être que toi  
-Qu est ce qui se serait passé si je n étais pas venue en ville alors?  
-Je serai mort a l heure qu il est  
-Oh mon dieu  
-User de la magie a un prix, être devenu Le Ténébreux était une malédiction. Mon cœur devenait noir et lorsque la dernière étincelle se serait éteinte...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, mais il se retourna vers Belle et lui saisit le visage.

-Pardonne moi si je n ai pas été sincère avec toi

Belle lui sourit en versant une larme et l embrassa avec passion.

-J espère que tu sortira vite d ici!  
-Pourquoi?  
-La malédiction est relevée, vous pouvez sortir de Storybrooke a présent. Allons chercher ton fils! Je t aiderai a le retrouver. Partons a l aventure!

Rumpel fut plus heureux que jamais et serra Belle dans ses bras. Le lendemain a sa sortie d hôpital, il vit que tout les habitants de Storybrooke étaient dans tout leurs états. Et pour cause, ils venaient d apprendre grâce à Atchoum que si l un d entre eux sortait de la ville, ils perdraient la mémoire et reprenaient leur vie d avant. Rumpel alla dans sa boutique et tapa du poing sur le comptoir. Puis il balança tout par terre, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Rumpel calme toi on va trouver une solution!  
-Je n ai plus de pouvoir magique! A moins que...

Il se souvenait qu il avait par mis ses fioles une potion qui permettait de garder ses souvenirs. Il suffisait de le rependre sur quelque chose, d'une personne qui nous est chère, comme un vêtement. Rumpel la trouva et prit ce qu il avait de plus précieux : le châle de Baelfire. Quant a Belle, elle n avait pas d objet sur lequel Rumpel pouvait lui verser le restant de la potion.

-Tu vas devoir y aller seul  
-Et moi je dis que non

Rumpel sortit d une armoire, une petite boite noir et s approcha de Belle. Il l ouvrit devant elle et constata que c était une bague. Belle en resta bouche bée.

-C était la bague de ma mère, elle me l avait confié au cas ou j aurai trouve mon véritable amour.  
-Oh Rumpel...

Il lui passa la bague au doigt et versa une partie de la potion dessus.

-Belle veux tu devenir ma femme?  
-Oui! Oh oui je le veux!

Elle sauta dans ses bras et l embrassa passionnément. Ils partirent a l'arrière boutique afin d immortaliser ce moment en faisant l amour, avant d entreprendre ce long voyage a la recherche du de Baelfire.

FIN


End file.
